Take A Chance On Us
by TouchTheACTIVE
Summary: What happens when the school bad boy gets a new boy at school, who isn't afraid to stand up to him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Don't own.

_A/n: This may be chaptered I dunno. _

Dougie waltzed into school on the first day of term, not waiting for Tom or Danny, he'd seen them enough over the past six weeks anyway. Dougie Poynter, the local bad boy. Minus his weak exterior, Dougie was the hard bad boy, the one girls would go to for an easy fuck. He often spent most of his time out the back of school, smoking. Often skipping classes, if not skipping school, his blonde hair swooped low over his eyes. He always gave off an adorable exterior, but was never interested in any relationship, and was relentless when it came to his friends. Danny whom he'd known since the first year of secondary school, was his best friend, the one he was closest too, he knew the reasons behind Dougie's lack of trust and embraced them. Recently Danny had invite another friend to their little friendship group, Tom. He was so close to Danny, Dougie could feel him slipping away, Dougie felt more like a third wheel, but he clung on to his friendship with Danny in hopes it would work.

First plan of action, a smoke, he went to the forest at the back of school, lit up and waited, Tom and Danny knew where to find him. It wasn't that Dougie disliked Tom, no, it was that he was taking away his only real friend. Sure enough the twosome came round the corner moments later, laughing.

"Hey Dougie, light one up for me." Danny yelled from down the road.

"You two really shouldn't." Tom said disapprovingly.

"Yeah, forget about my one." Danny contradicted himself,as Dougie threw the once lit fag on the floor.

"Yeah, whatever your master says." Dougie rolled his eyes pushing in between them and storming to home room.

Dougie arrived at home room late, kids were staring at him but he really didn't care. Slouching into a seat furthest away from the teacher. Sizing up all the new kids for the year. Some little brat that he'd like to give a go, pink hair, itty bitty waist. Another girl straight blonde hair, bit curvy, probably dumb as fuck, easy shag, Dougie though to himself. And finally some posh snob, guy, average looking, nice eyes, probably from so prep school.

"Dougie, late detention, after school, first day back, impressive." The teacher called.

"I've been trying." Dougie sarcastically joked back.

"Okay, so today, we have three new students, the first, Lola Perry, the second, Jordan Berry, and the last Harry Judd. Find seats." The teacher instructed them. And of course, Dougie's luck, he got the prep boy.

"Hi, my name's Harry, Harry Judd." Harry announced over excitedly.

"That's great for you, don't bother speaking to me, because I really don't care. We can just ignore each other for the next two years." Dougie told him, completely mundane face.

"Oh, not one for speaking then?" Harry asked, jokily.

"Not one for fake friends." Dougie stated as the bell went. "Let's just pretend this little encounter didn't happen, ay?"

Dougie skipped the next two lessons, he wasn't one for Maths or English, or school. Dougie walked to their table, the table where Tom, him and Danny sat for break and lunch each day. Tom and Danny already there, poking each other in the sides. They'd be a perfect couple. Dougie thought to himself, sad to break the moment.

"Guys." Dougie nodded at them from across the hall.

"Hey, what was up with you this morning?" Danny questioned.

"Nothing, first day back blues." Dougie smiled.

"Hey, can I sit with you guys?" Harry from home room asked.

"Sure." Tom encouraged.

"I thought I told you I wasn't interested in making friends, I don't want friends, and I most importantly don't want some stuck up nerd from some stupid boarding school, whose only here because his _daddy _got down graded, to pretend to be my friend. So back off and leave me alone." Dougie yelled, leaving the cafeteria silent.

"I was just trying to find somewhere to sit, stop being to up your own arse, you say I'm posh and stuck up, what about yourself." Harry shouted back, that was the first time Dougie Poynter ever got spoken back to. Dougie didn't have an answer, he simply slammed his food down on the table, pushed his chair back, making a screeching noise as it fell over, and walked out.

"Fuck you all." Dougie screamed as he left school, jumping over the gates, Danny had ran after him to make sure he was okay, but really even he didn't care anymore.

Dougie walked slowly the way home, not to bring any suspicion to his parents that he'd left school early, his mother would be upset, but his father would be angry. Half way home he heard someone panting behind him. Turning around skeptically Dougie saw pig headed Harry.

"What exactly do you want?" Dougie inquired stoney faced.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened in the cafeteria, but I'm not letting some twat who thinks he's all that yell at me, just for trying to be nice." Harry ranted.

"To be honest your the only one whose ever stood up to me." Dougie mentioned, lighting up a cigarette. "Guess I some what deserved it."

"Can I have one?" Harry asked pointing to the cigarette's.

"Sure. Why'd you follow me?" Dougie questioned.

"I felt bad, wanna go to the park for a bit? rule the swings?" Harry offered as Dougie turned the course of his path.

"How long you smoked?" Dougie wondered aloud.

"Since a year ago, you?" He retorted.

"Eh, same, I guess, you really from a boarding school?" Dougie asked, sitting on the on the swing, as Harry started pushing him on the swing. "Are you pushing me? I can do it myself you know." To that Harry sat down on the swing next to him mumbling and apology.

"Yeah, some posh place in London, I never really liked it, my dad had to move for work." Harry informed.

"Ah, so you really are a posh boy." Dougie chuckled.

"I guess. Not through choice, my parents are, so I guess I inherited it." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, just be happy I don't take after my father." Dougie joked.

"Why?" Harry inquired.

"Naaa, don't worry." Dougie waved his hands in front of his face, as if to prove his point. "I've already told you to much, for someone I don't call my friend."

"Always so charming." Harry teased.

"Not my job, sorry. I better be going." Dougie stood up, as did Harry, Harry opened his arms to give Dougie a hug. "What are you doing?"

"I just thought, never mind." Harry mumbled.

"Right." Dougie dragged out the i. "Bye."

"Yeah, bye, see you tomorrow." Harry stumbled over his words.

Dougie carried on his journey home, praying it would take as long as possible. Harry seemed, average, Dougie thought to himself. He wasn't over preppy, to in your face, but he was certainly to friendly. He'd be one of them people that would be friends with you until they got popular. He wasn't going to leave Dougie alone, he'd gave him too much, offered him someone to talk to, therefore he would think Dougie was his friend, when in reality he couldn't be further from the truth. He doesn't want to be Harry's, friends are to difficult. Even Danny's started to leave him for Tom, Tom was the most kind hearted person, ever but he was taking Danny away from Dougie, and Dougie should've known not to take Danny as too much of a friend.

Dougie arrived home quickly, slamming the door. He heard his mothers cry's die down and his dad thunder down the stairs, his mother following. This had been happening for years as long as Dougie can remember, but he doesn't tell. Danny knows, of course, he asked to stay the night once and of course his father couldn't hold off for one night. Dougie saw his mother, hair fallen in clumps, a purple bruise forming around her eye, tear stricken face.

"Home early Dougie." His mother put on a sweet smile, wiping her tears as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, got into a fight with a stupid nerd." Dougie ranted about Harry, he wasn't to bad but he had to make his dad proud.

"You really shouldn't." His mum reprimanded.

"Yeah, and Dad shouldn't do that to you." Dougie pointed at the bruise now round her eye.

"It's nothing."

"Really?" Dougie asked. "Doesn't look like it."

"Just leave it." Dougie's mum tried, in the past years, Dougie had take to standing up for his mother, just to have his father knock him about, but at least it wasn't his mum

"No, I won't." Dougie ran to the front room in search for his dad. "Is that all you got, hitting a women, really manly of you there dad." He yelled. In no time, his dad was hitting Dougie, but Dougie was giving as good as he got. He'd taken up boxing, he wasn't ready to let his dad win. The fights always had different outcomes, sometimes Dougie got hurt, sometimes his father did. Tonight Dougie got hurt, a foot to the stomach and several fists to the face later, Dougie crawled to his room. Putting his make up on, make up, a girly thing yes. But Dougie put it on to cover the bruises he was left with. Often to the face, but never anything major. Dougie covered the bruises with foundation before his phone began to ring.

_*Danny ringing* _

flashed across the screen.

"What you want?" Dougie answered violently, still in the come down of the fight.

_"You okay? You sound out of breath."__ Danny rushed.  
_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a fight, what do you want?" Dougie reassured.

_"Wondering, if you wanna hook up, like meet up, I've got beer. Just a thought." Danny rambled._

"Yeah, give me sec, meet me out back by the old oak." Dougie advised. "Just don't come to the house, he's bad tonight."

Dougie surely enough met Danny by the oak, out the back of his fence. They spent their night getting drunk, smoking, doing what teenagers do.

"Can I ask you something?" Dougie asked.

"Sure, whatever." Was Danny's response.

"You like Tom?"

"He's an alright guy." Danny blushed.

"No, do you _like _Tom, as in do you fancy Tom?" Dougie reiterated his question.

"What would you do if I said yes?" Danny stuttered.

"Dude, I wouldn't care. I've known you since you were like twelve, were sixteen and all grown up. I don't care." Dougie reassured.

"Oh, thank god, I was so worried. I know your a bit up tight, and we've slept in the same bed before I didn't want you to be like, disgusted." Danny worried.

"I was practically just waiting for you to tell me. Dan, you're my best friend no matter what." Dougie hugged him.

"In that case, yeah, I like Tom. He's kind and caring and -"

"And, as much as I love you, I still don't do soppy." Dougie cut him off.

"What do you think of Harry?" Danny asked.

"Average. He came to find me after shouting at me to apologize, which was nice I guess. Even though it was manly my fault." Dougie told Danny of his what happened.

"That's nice. Would you consider him a friend?"

"No, I don't need more friends." Dougie rolled his eyes.

"At least try, he's new and need friends." Danny tried to change Dougie's opinion.

"I'll try. But I ain't promising." Dougie's eyes drooping.

"You should get some sleep." Danny moved to accustom Dougie led next to him.

"Sleep here." Dougie mumbled, Danny only ever got to see Dougie's vulnerable side, only ever Danny. He saw it first, when he first found out about his dad hitting his mum. And now nine years later, Danny still saw it after a fight.

"Okay, one minute." Danny took off his hoodie to cover him and Dougie's top half.

"Night." Dougie mumbled into Danny's chest.

"Night Donners, better day tomorrow. He won't hurt you again tonight." Danny cuddled Dougie in. As they bother drifted into sleep, even if on a rather uncomfortable surface.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own_

_A/n: Thanks to all the LOVERLY reviews I decided to update again. Completely fictional  
_

Dougie woke up the next morning the sun was up and Dougie was uncomfortable, Danny was shaking him telling him they had to get ready for school.

"You got a tattoo?" Danny asked astounded.

"Yeah, 'bout two weeks ago." Dougie sleepily replied.

"You never told me." Danny sounded disheartened.

"You were with Tom, I didn't want to interrupt." Dougie got up and brushed himself off, hand back Danny his hoodie.

"I don't want Tom to come between our friendship, especially to stop us from being so close." Danny answered truthfully.

"It's kinda already started happening though hasn't it?" Dougie joked, jumping over his back fence before leaving a speechless Danny. He such the door as silently as possible not to wake anyone, however his Dad was already sat at the table.

"You 'right son. Certainly did a number on you last night." He laughed, this is how it always was, he'd drink to forget, pretend nothing happened and then it'd repeat the following evening.

"Yep, where's Mum?" He asked looking round for any trace.

"Oh, she packed her stuff and left, pretty useless Mother if you ask me." He stated.

"What? She left?" Dougie panicked.

"Yeah, just got her stuff and left." He confirmed.

"Great! Just great! I'm stuck with you, to be honest this is all your fault she's gone anyway." Dougie ranted, with in seconds his Dad had his fist curled inches away from his face. "Go on, hit me, hit me like you'd hit her, make yourself feel better because you've lost everything." Slowly his dad released the grip on Dougie and backed away. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Wimp." Before Dougie knew it, his Dad had turned around and smacked him square in the face. Dougie did what Poynter's did best, he ran. Upstairs, quickly getting ready putting his hair into the flick, and covering the bruises with make up, before getting into his uniform and leaving.

Running to the bus stop Dougie got there just in time, the doors opened and Dougie looked for Danny, and of course Tom was sat next to him. Danny made some effort to move but Dougie just laughed and rolled his eyes, was there any point. He saw Harry, empty seat next to him. For god sake he'd have to.

"Oh, hi Dougs." Harry chimed.

"My name's Dougie. You aren't my friend so don't call me by my nickname, any of them. Okay?" Dougie answered harshly.

"Yep, sure. Dougie." Harry replied annoyed.

"How'd you get the bruise on your face?" Harry questioned, Dougie's face fell, panic. He swore he'd covered them.

"Why do you care?" Dougie's guard reappeared.

"How about after school, we go to the field round the back of school and then we can get to know each other a bit better?" Harry suggested as the bus pulled up.

"How about you leave me the fuck alone. I don't want to be your friend so stop trying. Go back to Mummy and Daddy and ask for some more money, get yourself, one a better haircut and two a bus far far away from me." Dougie yelled, storming from his seat next to Harry, grabbing the hand of some girl who was willing to follow. Gleaming at Harry once more over his shoulder, giving him the middle finger.

After Dougie's morning experience the girl quickly squealing a high pitch squeal as Dougie tapped her arse before sending her on her way. Dougie rejoined Danny, Tom and now Harry who'd joined them. Danny handed Dougie a mirror and slid him some more foundation as he left to cover up his make up again. After finishing his make up, Dougie arrived with the threesome.

"Me and Tom are gonna leave you two on your own today, to try and make you to become friend or at least acquaintances." Danny mentioned.

"Typical, your off with Tom again." Dougie chuckled as he laughed.

"Please, just give it ago." Tom tried.

"Don't you fucking listen to me, I don't need another friend, definitely not him. I'll be fine on my own, thanks." Dougie snubbed their idea.

"Give it a go Dougs, please."

"Don't call me Dougs, you have no right anymore." Dougie's guard broke for a second, as Danny looked broken heartedly.

"Donners please." Danny tried.

"Don't fucking Donners, me." Dougie stormed off to home room.

"Dougie, wait!" Harry yelled after him, slowly backing him into the corner, pinning Dougie against the lockers. "Just do it for Danny, it'll make him happy, and that's what you want."

Dougie grabbed his arm, yanked it down until he was on the floor. "Don't you dare back me into a corner, I've done worse to people who have, and I'll do worse to you if you carry on. You don't know what I want so shut your mouth."

To others, it looked like Dougie had a weakness for the brunette. Simply because he hadn't snapped a bone in his body when he started speaking to him. Also he'd actually been shouting at him instead of using violence. Dougie hadn't noticed it though, he hated the brunette, his stupid perfect life that Dougie'd give anything to have.

Sat in home room, Dougie felt something or one poke his arm.

"What?" Dougie mumbled.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't know you didn't like being back against the way, would of never done if I knew. I just wanted you to listen for me instead of yelling at me." Harry apologized to me.

"It's fine, I suppose." Dougie was taken back, nobody ever apologized to him, he wasn't used to this.

"You sure, I don't want to have ruined our friendship, before it's even begun." Harry smiled, a genuine smile.

"Nah, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Dougie found himself saying, this couldn't be possibly happening, he wouldn't have Harry as a friend.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, Dougie almost forgotten about the fact his Mum had left and he had to go back to his dad. Danny and Tom had pretty much disappeared, leaving Dougie and Harry to try and chat. It had worked, kind of, they were speaking, no longer shouting but Dougie still didn't trust him. The last lesson of the day Dougie decided to bunk, he couldn't do PE anyway, he turned in the hall towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, when Dougie turned away.

"You really think I'm doing PE? Don't think so." Dougie laughed.

"I'll bunk with you, if you want?" Harry offered.

"No, I don't want. PE's your favourite lesson, go do. I don't care. I always bunk on my own." Dougie stated.

"I don't mind, I know you feel like you're losing Danny-" Harry started.

"You don't know anything so just leave, okay?" Dougie spoke through gritted teeth.

"Right, sorry." Harry stumbled over his words before turning his back. Dougie felt guilty, no, he never felt guilt, guilt was for weak people. He'd only ever felt guilty once, when Danny got hit by his Dad. No, not over Harry.

Danny and Tom appeared from around the corner.

"Hey Dougie." Tom greeted.

"Hey, you two." Dougie looked up, eyes full of tears. The little time he had made him think about his Mom leaving and going home to his dad. He never cried around people, his guard had been broken.

"Whats up, Dougie? Was it Harry?" Danny rushed to check he was okay.

"No, Harry's been nothing but nice, it just, never mind." Dougie got up, grabbing his school bag and leaving. Walking home as quick as possibly, only to find when he arrived home he found his dad passed out on the sofa. Typical. Dougie got to his room, playing music as loud as possible, not to wake his Dad up on purpose mainly to drown all the feelings out, but quickly enough his Dad had burst into his room kicking his CD player until it was off, the hitting Dougie round the face, splitting his lip. Perfect. Just what he needed for four more days of school. Dougie's Dad seemed to have a moment of realisation becausw the next thing Dougie heard was the front door slam. Dougie grabbed his mobile phone, calling Danny.

"Hey, Danny." Dougie started.

_"Uh, huh." _ Danny mumbled.

"What are you doing?" Dougie asked, sounded like he had someone there.

_"Nothing, uh, I, what do you need. uh, st, stop, a second." _Danny moaned, he definitely had someone there.

"Who's there?" Dougie questioned.

_"Ah, nothi, mhh, no one." _Danny lied.

"Right, next time tell me the truth, thanks for lying. Bye." Dougie hung up, nobody lied to Dougie, he hated it. Danny knew he hated it so why did he do it. His phone started ringing again.

"What do you want?" Dougie yelled down his phone.

_"I'm sorry, I just, it doesn't matter. Are you okay?" _Danny asked.

"Evidently it does matter, it doesn't matter anyway now. Go back to Tom because I know that's who it is. Just would've been nice if you told be but I give up with us now." Dougie ranted.

_"Dougie - Please I'm sorry." _Danny pleaded.

"You keep saying you're sorry but you never do anything to prove it. You wanna know what's up? Do you? Because my Mum left today, with all of her stuff. I've gotten a split lip, and I called because you said you'd always be there, but you fucking lied." Dougie bellowed down the phone.

_"Dougie, I didn't I was, am always here."_ Danny told Dougie.

"Right, so if I asked you to come over right now, you'd tell Tom to leave and come here?" Dougie asked. Silence. Dougie already knew the answer, he laughed. "That's what I thought. One last thing before you go, do you have Harry's number?"

_"Uh, yeah, Tom wait, 79264 264773. I'm sorry."_ Danny said guiltily.

"Sure you are, thanks for nothing." Dougie hung up for the second time that night. How could Danny do that. He know had Harry's number, he was the last person to call, he'd only known him a day, if that. No. Dougie was not letting his guard down, he'd suffer the consequences of a night alone before he called Harry. Dougie never thought Danny'd ever let him down, but he had, so what now. Dougie found himself dialing Harry's number.

_"Hello, who is this?" _Harry stuttered nervously through the phone.

"Dougie, I'm sorry I called, I." Dougie stuttered suddenly unaware of why he'd called him, he knew why, he wanted a hug, and even though Harry'd only been in Dougie's life two days he was currently the only person he could trust.

_"You okay? You sound, different." _ Harry sounded genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing, sorry." Dougie found his feet again.

_"If it was nothing you wouldn't of called, do you need me to come round, a chat?" _Harry offered, this is what Danny should've done, Danny should be here not Harry.

"I, uh, Danny, just, don't worry." Dougie fumbled.

_"Let me guess, Danny's got Tom round and you need him?"_ Harry tried.

"I guess, ah." Dougie muttered, since when did he get this weak.

_"Do you want me to come round? Danny told me where you live 'in case of emergency' but I wasn't quite sure what that meant." _Harry offered, tight now Dougie could tell he was just trying to be sincere. Did he really want Harry round? Did he really?

"Um, kinda, but I wear Judd if you tell anyone, I will kill you." Dougie warned, not a hint of joke in his voice. Even though there was meant to be.

_"I get it, be there as soon as possible." _The line went dead and minutes later there was a knock at the door, it wasn't Harry though it was his Dad. Again Dougie was intimidated, with his Mother gone he had no reason to fight him. A slap across the face and a knee to the stomach before Harry arrived, the door was swinging open so he just waltzed in. His eyes wide, for the first time since his Mum left, Dougie had to fight back, Harry was not seeing him as weak. Dougie raised his fist, punched him in the face, multiple times, kicked him in the shin then in the nuts. Running upstairs, Harry hot on his tail.

"Dougie, what was that?" Harry questioned, more shocked than anything.

"That was exactly what I didn't want you to see. That was exactly why this should've been Danny." Dougie panicked, putting more make up over his new bruises.

"How much make up are you wearing then? How many bruises do you cover?" Harry fired questions at Dougie.

"If you're here to make me panic or ask questions you can leave." Dougie yelled.

"I'm not, I just want to know. Dougie I'm sorry." Harry comforted, trying to rub his arm on Dougie's side but he flinched away.

"I just wanted someone to talk to, I wanted Danny, needy I know, I can't be strong all the time, but I try." Dougie rambled, a tear falling, finally his facade broken.

"Dougs, Dougie. I know you don't like physical contact and all that, but please, I promise I won't hurt you." Harry promised as he enveloped Dougie in a hug.

"No, I don't need your stupid fucking hugs, I've never needed hug, I need a fucking plane ticket away from this shit." Dougie yelled, still not even trying to break the hug, truth be told, Dougie'd never been hugged, not by his Mother, his Father, rarely Danny, this felt different, good different.

"Dougie, it's late you need sleep." Harry tried to guide Dougie towards the bed. Dougie promptly got into his pajamas, took off his make up, trying to hide his face from Harry as he knew how bad it'd be. "Look at me." Still Dougie made no move to turn. "Dougie please."

Dougie slowly turned to face him, lifting his head. Harry gasped. "Dougie you can't let him do that."

"I fight back, give as good as I get. They fade." Was all Dougie said as he got into bed.

"How about we play a game, a secret for a secret?" Harry inquired. "Can I sleep here?" Harry asked climbing into bed next to Dougie who nodded.

"Only if your secrets are decent." Dougie complied.

"Okay, I'll go first, I'm gay, I've never told anyone. My dad will highly disapprove, but that doesn't matter because I haven't seen him in three years." Harry admitted.

"What is it with everyone being gay? First Danny now you." Dougie laughed.

"What's your secret?" Harry asked.

"My Mother left today, this morning, I don't blame her, not at all. He used to hit her, I used to stand up for her, hence my face." Dougie confided in Harry. Harry's hand came up to brush Dougie's hair out of his face before quickly withdrawing it.

"I'm sorry." Harry tried to hug Dougie.

"Your apology means nothing, it's not your fault. Danny's apologies mean nothing, not now he's lied. Nobody means what they say anymore. Like when my father said 'for better or for worse' he was the one making things worse. I'm done with people, they lie. Danny the past four years he promised he wouldn't forget or leave, but he gets a fucking boyfriend, and he ignores me practically. So this time, you could be the nicest person in the world but I'm not falling for it. Sorry." Dougie wriggled out of Harry's hold.

"That's okay, friendship and trust mean more if you work for it." Harry smiled. For the first time in years Dougie felt like he heard something sincere. Retrospective sides of the bed, but Dougie felt safe, as safe as he would be with Danny, maybe more. But Dougie didn't want to dwell too much on his feelings, that's how you got in to deep, that's how you got hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own them. _

_A/n: Hello, Thanks for the reviews, I really enjoy reading them and they help me to decide which way the fic is going to go next. So Please REVIEW! :) _

Harry hadn't slept much that night, not that he'd tell Dougie, he was awake making sure he was there and awake if Dougie's dad tried to hurt him again, as the alarm on his phone went off, signaling that he should get up for school, luckily he'd come round in his uniform yesterday, and slept in it, to scared of what Dougie would say if he asked for pajamas to sleep in. So he got up, went downstairs, crept passed Dougie's father who was passed out at the bottom of the stairs. He'd obviously tried to get upstairs but hadn't quite made it. Harry made himself and Dougie a cup of tea, he didn't know how Dougie liked it so guessed. Creeping back upstairs, Dougie was already awake and sat up in bed.

"Feel free to use my house supplies." Dougie remarked sarcastically.

"I made you one, didn't know how you took it so I guess, milk, two sugars." Harry handed Dougie his tea, sitting in the chair in the opposite ends of the room.

"Milk, one sugar, but it'll do." Dougie joked sleepily. Harry liked this side of Dougie, sleepy, funny, his guard down. A grumbling noise came from outside of the room, as Dougie's dad entered.

"Morning Dad. Don't forget you've got work today." Dougie reminded, his eyes went wide when he saw Harry.

"Whose this?" He asked, getting closer to Harry.

"Just leave it he's a friend, okay." Dougie defended.

"Right, a friend. Another guy. I'm guessing he slept in this bed?" Dougie's Dad yelled.

"So what if he did?" Dougie shouted. No punched were thrown as Harry looked wide eyed from the corner, Dougie's dad simply nudged the cup of tea from Dougie's hand as the burning liquid scolded his chest and stomach. Dougie immediately dropped the mug, smashing on the floor. He then smugly left the room. Harry rushed over to try and help Dougie.

"Leave it! Just leave it!" Dougie demanded, as Harry backed away.

"I was just trying to help." Harry shuffled back.

"I never needed any help before you and I don't need you help now. Just leave me to it." Dougie commanded. Dougie soon cleaned up the mess on the floor and took his shirt off to see the damage the tea had done, brilliant, he was burnt. "One, stop looking at my chest, two, you need to hurry up and get ready for school."

"Right, okay." Harry scootered off to get ready looking in Dougie's small mirror to check his hair was in place.

Dougie got ready, not in his uniform, he couldn't be bothered today, and with the burn everything would just be really uncomfortable. He put on the make up to cover the bruises.

"You, um, you missed a bit." Harry pointed to Dougie's face where he'd missed a bruise. "Why aren't you wearing uniform?"

"I'm not going in today, not worth the hassle. Don't want to see Danny, don't want some stupid blonde all over me, can't be fucked with stupid teachers that think just because they're older than me they can use me as a puppet. No I'm having a day off." Dougie told Harry as the from door slammed, leaving just Harry and Dougie in the house.

"I'll bunk with you." Harry offered.

"No you won't, your one of them dicks that loves school, go to school. The only lesson I like is art and that ain't on today is it?" Dougie shooed Harry from his bedroom.

"If you need me, I'm only a phone call away." Harry reminded.

"Yeah, very camp, and, I've never needed you before, why would I start now." Dougie smarted Harry.

"You needed me last night." Harry proved Dougie's point wrong.

"I needed Danny last night, you were his replacement."

"Right, well nice to know, I'm just someone's replacement. You know what, next time, when Danny doesn't want you. Don't bother calling me." Harry left, slamming the front door behind him. He was just someone's replacement, that wasn't a great feeling. Dougie really didn't care for anyone's feelings did he? Harry was so close to being done with that boy. Harry got on the bus to school that pulled up for Dougie but he was there instead. Receiving a incredulous look from Danny. Who was obviously surprised Harry had gotten on not Dougie. And Tom sat next to him, for some reason it made Harry as angry as it did Dougie. The thought that if Tom wasn't taking Danny away from Dougie, Dougie wouldn't use him as a replacement, maybe take him more as a friend.

Harry sat by himself, on the bus, and in home room. He was rather lonely without Dougie. He had no one who would shout at him, occasionally talk to him. But at least he had someone to talk to then. As soon as Harry passed Danny and Tom in the corridor, he grabbed Danny's arm.

"I want to talk to you." Harry spoke angrily. "Yeah, keep on walking Tom, you can go five minutes without each other surely."

"What?" Danny demanded.

"What? _What?_" Harry laughed. "You, Dougie. He needed you last night, and you left him."

"I know! You don't think I feel guilty, he wouldn't listen to me." Danny slouched.

"Make him listen to you, trust me you can do it. He resorted to calling me, he hardly likes me." Harry ranted.

"You stayed at his last night. He'd hardly ever let me stay at his house." Danny grouched. "He let you touch him?"

"He let me hug him for about five seconds." Harry informed.

"You're fine, he won't hurt you, if he lets you touch him you're fine. Is he bunking today?" Danny asked.

"Uh, yeah. I don't know where he is, but you need to go make sure he's okay. He talks in his sleep, you know, he's terrified of losing you." Harry mentioned to Danny.

"I know, I fucked up last night. It was just mine and Tom's first night together, I didn't mean what happened to happen." Danny explained.

"I don't want an explanation but Dougie does." Harry walked off, as Danny decided to follow Harry's advice. Dougie would be by the old oak outside the back of his house.

Surely enough there he was, some what drunk, led there beer in one hand cigarette in the other. From the fags littering, Danny would have said he was chain smoking.

"I don't want to talk to you, little liar." Dougie spat.

"I know you don't but please, just listen." Danny tried.

"You've got to the end of this smoke." Dougie indicated at his hand.

"Right, I'm sorry, so sorry. Last night was the first night I had with Tom since we got together yesterday." Danny informed.

"That's great, don't understand why you couldn't of just told me that instead of lying. You know I hate lying and you still did it." Dougie ranted.

"I know, I know you're feeling left out so I didn't want to tell you I'd finally gotten with Tom and that's why I couldn't come round. I didn't want you to think I was forgetting you." Danny elaborated.

"Right, so lying to me was the better option, you know. You've practically already left this friendship and I'm the stupid one for holding on. I can't trust any fucker in this world. Everyone just lies and stabs you in the back." Dougie grunted, heaving himself off the ground.

"No, listen, in the past four years that's the only thing I've ever lied to you about. It was simply someone's name, I'm not letting this friendship go, specially not over something so silly." Asserted Danny.

"Silly! So it's silly! I'm done, I don't care anymore, I can't trust you, I can't trust Harry, I've barely even spoken to Tom. My Mum's just up and left, I've got no reason to fight back anymore. I'm done." Dougie cracked, finally cracked. He'd hidden it so well for so many years. So that when he finally cracked, Danny wasn't surprised. Dougie kicked his finally beer over, crouching down, he finally broke.

"Dougie, it's okay. I'm here, I promise this time, I'm not going anywhere, and if Tom can't deal with it then Tom can leave." Danny hugged him tighter. Dougie didn't cry, never, but he let go. Sobbing into Danny's chest, Danny just tried to sooth him, whispering sweet nothings. Soon enough Dougie calmed down just as he heard Harry knocking on his front door. Dougie lifted his head up, seeing Harry walking round the back of his house, with Tom. Dougie called over the fence to show them where they were. Tom opened the gate and walked through followed by Harry.

Tom hugged Dougie, as Dougie tensed, he'd only be hugged by Tom because he was Danny's boyfriend. "I was so worried where you guys were." Tom alleged, manly to Danny. As he then went over to Danny and cuddled up to him, in one way Dougie wanted to puke, how could two people be fooled into thinking love was a good thing, in another way, he was happy for them.

However after Tom, Harry hugged him. "You okay?" He whispered to just Dougie, who nodded. Danny was quite frankly shocked, he'd never seen Dougie relax so much just by a hug. It seemed like all of the previous tension had just washed out of Dougie's body. Harry let go quickly afterwards knowing Dougie would freak if he held him for too long.

"How's the burn?" Harry asked.

"What burn?" Danny inquired feeling rather left out.

"Just, you know. Ma Dad." Dougie mumbled to Danny. "Yeah, doesn't hurt anymore."

Dougie and Harry on one side Danny and Tom on the other, Harry having brought some more beer, were getting hammered. Tom a little more reserved than the others.

"You lied to me too." Dougie accused Harry.

"When, I know you don't like lying, I wouldn't." Harry admitted.

"What you told me the first time we met and yesterday don't match up." Dougie offered a little hint.

"What about?" Harry panicked.

"How could you move because your Dad's job got downgraded, if you haven't seen him in three years." Dougie asked.

"Because, my Dad lives in Florida, with his new perfect wife and perfect family. He paid for me to go to that boarding school. Until he got downgraded because he was caught with the boss' missus', then he cut off any money he gave my Mum. So I got taken out of that school and moved to yours." Harry explained.

"Oh, right." Dougie had never been wrong before, he didn't know what to do. "Sorry, I guess." This was another thing that shocked Danny, Dougie would never apologize ever if he was in the wrong.

The rest of the night went smoothly, until they were playing truth or dare, and Danny dare Tom to kiss Dougie. Dougie didn't mind, after all he had done kissing but no more with boys before. Tom leaned over, now completely intoxicated, and drunkenly kiss Dougie. Danny was laughing and cheering to some degree in his drunken slur but Harry looked away, Danny noticed, completely the other direction, like this was awkward for him. Dougie and Tom broke apart, and quickly enough Harry looked up and put a smile on, handing Dougie another beer.

"Last one, for me, I think." He whispered to Dougie. Now Danny felt how Dougie felt, completely left out, like Harry was replacing him. Completely stupid I know, but they were whispering to each other. Suddenly Dougie went white.

"I'm gonna puke." Dougie got up and went a little further into the woods, Danny and Harry went after Dougie, Harry subsiding after a while, knowing Dougie would want Danny more than he'd want him. Danny and Dougie came back shortly afterwards, Dougie completely clean, but he had puke down his top.

"You can't wear that." Tom said incredulously.

"Got nothing else." Dougie slurred. To which Harry took his jumper off, before taking the top underneath off as well.

"Ohhhhwoo." Danny joked.

"Here, wear this." Harry offered, handing Dougie his top. Dougie quickly took it, taking off his own top, which was vomit stained. He watched as everyone's eyes looked at his stomach, a friendly reminder of why he never took his top off. He had bruises and scars, and the most recent in the shape of a foot, and the burn down his front. The reminder of how incredibly skinny he was, mainly because his diet consisted of toast in the morning, cigarette's for lunch and beer for dinner, a deadly combination, leaving Dougie so skinny you could see his ribs. He quickly pulled Harry's top on covering up the horrific sight. As Harry put his jumper back on.

Dougie looked over to see that Danny had fallen asleep, typical for a drunk Danny. Tom was cuddling up behind him, for someone who was so fussy over what top Dougie was wearing he didn't seem half as fussy over where he slept. Dougie was tired but he wanted a real bed, his back was still hurting from sleeping. But he couldn't be bothered to move so he went to the base of the Oak and led there, waiting for sleep to catch up with him, it wasn't happening. He looked up to see what had happened to Harry, and found him led down where he had once been sat.

"Harry you sleep there you'll catch a death." Dougie warned.

"Eh." Was all Harry replied with.

"Harry, come here." Dougie stated.

"No, you don't like physical contact." Harry stayed exactly still, starting to shiver if you looked closed. But Dougie never looked that intently.

"I think I can deal with it for one night." Dougie offered now sitting up. "Now stop being so bloody stupid." Harry slowly shuffled up, still not to close to Dougie. Dougie and Danny had been doing this since they were thirteen, now they just had two extra people to join them. "They look happy, don't they." Dougie motioned to Tom and Danny.

"Yeah, I want what they have one day." Harry admitted, blushing.

"You will do, I'm sure." Dougie reassured.

"You ever want a wife?" Harry asked.

"No, I think my parents relationship has scarred me enough away from relationships." Dougie said solemnly.

"I guess, if I were in your position I'd feel exactly the same, just remember, not everyone's the same." Harry advised.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Go to sleep now." Dougie rolled the other way, his back facing Harry.

"um, Dougie?" Harry muttered nervously.

"What?" Dougie responded tiredly.

"Can I draw on you back? Like with my finger?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Dougie answered confused.

"Don't worry, doesn't matter." Harry faltered.

"No, like seriously, why?" Dougie responded.

"Just, like, helps me fall asleep." Harry confessed.

"As long as you shut up, yes." Dougie concluded. Dougie felt Harry start to draw on his back, a smiley face, then a tree, then a heart, then a squiggle. They the hand left completely, and Dougie didn't like it, he felt like something was missing. He turned around to see Harry fast asleep, rolling back over he tried to fall asleep himself, finally succeeding.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Do not own, trust me if I could, I would._

_Harry's arm round his waist when he woke up, he liked it and snuggled closer. He'd never been like this with anyone, this close. Dougie turned around, come face to face with Harry, he was smiling, Dougie had never realised how his eyes shone, blue. Dougie had the overwhelming urge, not to tell Harry to get off him, no. But to put his arms round Harry's neck, hug tighter, like he never wanted to let go.  
_

Dougie sat up with a start, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. That dream. That dream, wasn't normal. Harry's arms loosely round his hips, once his waist, he thought.

"Get your hands off me." Dougie grabbed Harry's arms yanking them from his hips.

"Sorry, just a sleep thing." Harry apologized.

"I don't care, just don't touch me." Dougie cautioned. Getting up, jumping over the fence, to his house, leaving the other three to sort themselves out. What even was that dream, Dougie pushed it to the back of his mind not wanting to think about it. Shutting the door, he realised his father had already left for work, more time to himself. Dougie went upstairs, grabbed some more uniform, covered up his bruises, some were fading, but not much. Lifting up his shirt, remembering it was Harry's, Dougie noticed his bruise was worse than he thought. His stomach, scarred from several burns from his fathers lighter, he really needed to eat more food, but he just didn't get hungry. Dougie looked in the mirror bruises covered, hair in flick, uniform straight.

Dougie sat at the bus stop for a good ten minutes before the bus pulled up. Dougie got on the bus, looking round, Tom next to Danny, he wasn't taking the seat next to Harry, not after that dream, no, he didn't need to speak to him. Dougie walked up to Danny and Tom.

"Move." Dougie demanded looking at Tom.

"Huh?" Tom asked confused.

"There's a seat next to Judd. Use it." Dougie instructed. To which Tom gathered up his bag and left, waving to Danny.

"Jeez, I sit next to you. For once all term and you still just look at Tom. Give the poor fucker a rest." Dougie lectured.

"Sorry. Why'd you not want to sit next to Harry?" Danny inquired.

"Because, I've known him two days, my life does not revolve around that twat, he ain't even my friend." Dougie ranted.

"Right, okay, you never usually have a problem with sitting next to him." Danny droned.

"Yeah, well, rest of the week, rest of the term I'm here." Dougie scolded. After the bus pulled up, Dougie's casual morning fuck walked up to him, started purring at his hair, pulling his hands, trying to lead him away. But Dougie pulled his hands back, storming to Assembly. He wasn't in the mood for a fuck this morning, he couldn't get that stupid dream out of his head. Listening to his head master groan on, Dougie's mind wandered. Did that dream mean anything, probably because he went back on his word to never be friends with the over peppy twat. But he wasn't friends, they just slept in the same bed, he'd spoken to him normally, he'd let Harry touch him. Dougie shivered at the thought. Harry had stayed at his house, he knew about his dad, he'd even gave the fucker a cigarette.

Dougie left the assembly the same time as everyone else, first lesson, double art. That's what Dougie enjoyed, art. He wanted to be an artist, he loved it, letting all his emotions flow from his mind to the page was relaxing. Entering the room, Dougie sat at the back, opened his sketchbook and started drawing. The teacher never said anything, purely because he was the highest scoring student, so he let him draw what ever. Dougie's hand started drawing, the old Oak, the four of them sat around it, him, Harry, Danny and Tom. That night, last night, was the best night Dougie'd had. It was like, even though none of them were really related, it was like Dougie had a family.

"You've ignored me all day, what have I done?" Harry made Dougie jump.

"Nothing, just you being your regular self. Annoying." Dougie rolled his eyes, flipping the page, drawing something completely different, a skyline.

"You know, if you want me to be your friend, you really need to stop having mood swings, one minute we're fine, the next we aren't?" Harry professed.

"Right, well, I didn't want you to be my friend, so how about we go with, we aren't" Scoffed Dougie, picking up his bag and leaving. Dougie's sketchbook, his most prized possession, nobody knew what the content was apart from Dougie. He carried it everywhere, just in case he wanted to draw. Harry spotted it, on the stairs on the way down to break, he picked it up. Dougie must've dropped it, Harry thought. He opened the first page and flicked through it. Picture's he'd drawn were amazing, Danny, him and Danny, what must've been his mother, Danny and Tom him in the background, as if he was left out. His father hitting his mother.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Dougie shouted, yanking his sketchbook from Harry's grasp. "Don't touch my fucking stuff, do I need to write, Dougie's don't touch. No, my sketchbook, not yours."

"Your picture's they're amazing." Harry retorted.

"Thanks, but I don't need your approval. Never touch my stuff again, and if you tell anyone what you saw, I swear to god, I won't mind breaking a bone or two." Dougie threatened, backing Harry into the corner.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, you didn't like it, I'm sorry." Harry apologized.

"Dougie, leave it." Danny appeared behind him, with out Tom for a change.

"Why should I? Everybody knows not to touch my sketchbook." Dougie insisted.

"I know but he's not worth it." Danny tried to sooth Dougie into letting Harry away from the wall.

"How about next time you keep better hold on your personal possessions then maybe I wouldn't look." Harry fumed. That was it, Dougie punched him, he wasn't having someone so insignificant in his life tell him what he could and couldn't do. Harry's face shocked, he never actually thought Dougie would hurt him, he thought him and Dougie were passed that.

"How about don't touch things that aren't yours." Dougie yelled, pushing through the do" Dougie yelled, storming through the double doors.

"You really had to yell at him when he was angry. Did you not think that wouldn't end well." Danny groaned.

"Well, he can't go round hitting people when he's angry." Harry grumbled, sliding down the wall.

"With his Dad as a role model you can't really blame him." Danny joined Harry on the floor.

"I never thought he'd hit me." Harry admitted.

"Me neither, he seemed to like you."

"Really, all he did was yell at me."

"Yeah, but usually, anyone tried to speak to him, he'd punch them straight away, trust me I know." Danny laughed.

Later on Dougie, sat by the old Oak, he went there when he had nowhere else to go. His sketchbook on his lap, his pencils to one side his water colours to the other. Recently he'd been neglecting his art, to busy getting drunk, he really needed to kick that habit,it wasn't good for him. That gate opened and Dougie looked up. Tom, he'd never expect to see Tom.

"You, out of everyone, you." Dougie faltered.

"Never knew you liked art. And yeah, Danny said to leave you but I couldn't. I knew you'd just stay here if nobody come to see you." Tom replied.

"Yeah, art's fun, and thanks, how'do you know what I'm like?" Dougie asked.

"Danny never stops speaking about you, constantly worried. Even the other night, when he didn't come round, he was so worried he hardly slept." Tom informed, to which Dougie smiled.

"Sweet," Dougie answered, picking up his paint brush again, finishing his picture from earlier in art.

"I like art, wanna see my sketchbook? No sexual innuendo." Tom laughed, and strangely enough so did Dougie. "Oh, I brought you some dinner." Tom gave Dougie a Subway.

"Um, yes, to the sketchbook and what's in the sandwich?" Dougie asked.

"Chicken and barbeque sauce." Tom informed, as he handed Dougie his sketchbook. Dougie flicked through, he painted mostly landscapes, a couple profiles, Danny, one of himself, and one that he probably could of gone without seeing, Danny asleep sheet slung low on his thighs, erection firm. Even though Dougie had seen a lot of his friend he could've gone without seeing that.

"They're good, probably could of gone without seeing the last one, but they're great. Never knew you liked art." Dougie handed it back, taking the sub in stead.

"Oh sorry, drew that this morning, sorry. Probably scarred you, can I see yours." Tom chuckled.

"Uh, na, sorry, you're all up for sharing, but I'm not." Dougie finished his sandwich, closing his sketchbook.

"It's fine, I get it. I gotta get going anyway." Tom stood up.

"Hey, for someone who's taking Danny, away from me. I don't mind, you're alright." Dougie laughed.

Dougie was drawing for most of the night, nobody really knew Dougie's drawing for passion, Danny did, and now Harryish but he never thought Tom would be into art, he looked like more of an English student or Music. His drawing went from buildings to flowers to Harry, his mind shut off after a while, his hand doing to work for him. It was rather a great if Dougie did say so himself. He wasn't sure why he drew Harry, but his hand did all the work for him. It was drawn perfectly, to the last bit of stubble. It was scary how much attention Dougie was paying, with his profile of Danny there were a couple of faults, but he wouldn't let it happen with Harry, erasing lines, redrawing, erasing, drawing again until it was perfect, until the early hours of the morning. Dougie packed his paints and sketchbook. Dougie smiled at his picture of Harry, his stupid mullet.

Entering the house, his Dad was sat at the table with presumably his fifth beer of the night. Dougie tried to sneak past, he really did, he knew how much his Dad hated his art, he thought it was useless.

"Drawing again?" His Dad grabbed his sketchbook.

"Dad, just give it back. I'm sorry, I'll stop." Dougie lied, he'd just hide it better.

"No, let me look." He started flicking through, picture after picture, picking fault, breaking Dougie's heart.

"Please give it back." Dougie pleaded.

"Ah, look, this is that boy that stayed round the other night, what a shame if it got ruined." He smirked.

"Dad, please don't. Please." Dougie begged, trying to grab he sketchbook out of his fathers grip. His father promptly, grabbed the pages in the book ripping them out, tearing some pictures, chucking them behind him. "DAD!" Dougie yelled, trying to gather his pictures, his sketchbook ruined, he couldn't draw anymore, he couldn't afford a new sketchbook, they were over forty pound. He only got the first because it came free with school. His father then crushed his paints. Dougie couldn't stand there anymore with his father ruining his world, the only thing that kept him positive.

He ran up the stairs, straight to his room, looking at his pictures, many ruined. He felt tears fall down his face, he'd tried so hard, he spent so long. It was only when a tear dropped on his picture of the New York skyline he wiped his eyes. Most of his pictures torn down the middle, down the side, he only had two picture that were saved his drawing of Tom and his drawing of skyline formed from his own imagination, his picture of Danny torn aptly across his hair line, but his picture of Harry was destroyed, torn in multiple places, like he was trying to destroy that before the rest. He'd spent over five hours on that drawing and it was ruined. Opening his bedside draw he placed the ruined drawings in carefully, unable to look at them anymore.

Climbing into bed, Dougie didn't want to ring Danny or Harry or Tom. He just wanted to sit there and cry, which he did do. Just sat there sobbing, everything he tried so hard he wanted to do, is ruined. He couldn't afford a new book, so he'd just have to leave it, his dreams, the only thing that made him happy, he had nothing now. Dougie went to be that night, wishing not to wake up again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not owning McFLY yet. :(_

_A/n: Thank you for all the reviews. _

Dougie woke up the next morning, eyes drooping of sadness, the fact he had to face another day. He got up did his usual morning routine of covering his bruises, a lot were fading now. Now his Mother had left, he had no reason to fight back so decided it was easier to stay out the house avoid his Dad than fight him. Dougie went down stairs, the kitchen looked like a horror scene, left over paper from his sketchbook drench and soggy on the floor, his paints watered down to nothing just a horrible murky liquid in the sink, most of his pencils snapped or trodden, until the led broke. He sighed, he definitely couldn't afford new drawing supplies.

Getting to the bus just on time, Harry looked angrily at him, understandable, he'd punched the boy. Tom was too busy jotting something down in a notebook, sat next to Harry, he'd obviously gotten the point. Danny however looked worried, walking up to his seat, slumping down, trying to fall asleep.

"Dude, what's up, you haven't insulted me yet?" Danny joked.

"Eh, I guess." Dougie groaned closing his eyes again.

"Seriously dude, what's up?" Danny questioned worriedly. "Another fight?"

"No, just, eh. My dad destroyed my sketchbook last night, and all my art supplies. Kinda, a big deal to me, you'no." Dougie replied.

"Sorry mate. I know how much it meant to you. You ca always buy another set." Danny encouraged.

"No, I can't. It's like over a hundred pounds for it all. I can't even scrape together enough for a packet of fags every other week." Dougie answered, tiredly. Getting up he went to home room. Harry tried to pry him into conversation, all his anger now worry. Dougie was never silent, not this quiet, ever. After art, that Dougie just sat there paying attention for once, his teacher asked to talk to him.

"Dougie, there's an art competition coming up, I'd like you to enter." He instructed.

"I'd love to but all my art supplies got ruined." Dougie informed.

"Can't you buy some more, the winner of the competition gets his artwork into a gallery, quite an important one at that, you might even get scouted." His teacher encouraged.

"I can't afford them, but thanks for telling me." Dougie grabbed his bag and left the room, everything in art was coming together just at the wrong time. No other lessons he'd enjoy today, he signed himself out saying he was ill.

Two months later, Dougie's friendship with Harry and Tom had grown, little by little, Tom was a still no hugs friend to Dougie, but sometimes he'd allow Harry, not because he wanted to, because Harry was a very huggy person. Dougie hadn't been much happier than the day his book got broken at all, sometimes he improved, when he was drunk mainly he was happiest. Harry had invited them all over for a 'manly slumber party' as he called it, for Dougie's birthday. Dougie found himself at Harry's door, bag in hand with everything he needed. Since avoiding his Dad most nights, he only had a couple bruises now, more on his arms and stomach than anything, one huge bruise on his face, but it was fading. Knocking on the door Dougie was nervous, he was never nervous, Harry surely enough opened the door.

"Looks like we're waiting on Danny then." Harry chimed, welcoming Dougie in, Dougie saw snacks, beers, and three beds set up on the floor. Made out of duvets proper slumber party style, Tom sat on the one nearest the door as they entered. Balloons and _'happy 16th birthday' _Posters round the room.

"Wow, thank you." Dougie answered stunned. He'd never had a proper party, of course when he was a child his mum would take him out and make a big deal out of it, but not since he hit ten. The door knocked, Harry rushed out the room.

"That's Danny I suspect." Tom smiled, they were still together, and very much in love as they had to show every five minutes.

"Hey honey, happy birthday Dougs." Danny cheered, kissing Tom, he'd obviously all ready had some to drink. "Nice job Harry."

"You did this all yourself?" Dougie asked impressed, still stunned.

"Tom helped." Harry blushed, motioning to the couple to caught up in their own little world, to notice.

"You're being modest Harry, I simply blew up the balloons." Tom laughed.

"Right, on that note, presents. Dougie sit on your bed, the middle one. Danny and Tom are sharing." Harry pushed Dougie to the middle bed.

"Me, first." Danny chimed, this was unusual for Dougie he only ever got presents at Christmas usually. Dougie took the package from Danny unwrapping it, finding it was a hundred pack of cigarettes.

"Thanks Dan, you know me too well." Dougie rolled his eyes. "I'm allowed one in here Haz?" Dougie asked.

"Yeah, one sec." Harry disappeared, appearing again with a ash tray for Dougie to use.

"Me, next." Tom announced. Handing Dougie his present, as he unwrapped it, he saw it was an art book. The History Of Art. It was called, Dougie couldn't wait to read it. "Now, me and Danny were going to pair up and get you something but Harry stole our idea."

"Right." Dougie turned on his bed to face a smiling Harry. "What have you done Judd?"

"Nothing." He smirked, leaving the room again Coming back with a two big boxes, one looked like it had a bed in it. Dougie jumped up, he was so excited. "Right, sit down for the first one." Harry instructed, and Dougie did so, Harry handing him the smaller box first. It Took Dougie a while to get in to it, but when he did, it was everything, everything he'd ever wanted and more. Two sketchbooks, one with white paper one with black, paints, from water colour to acrylic, pencils of white and black and coloured, charcoal, a artists dream.

"Harry, you didn't ha-" Dougie started.

"I did, you've been miserable as sin. Plus you're not done yet." Harry smiled.

"This must of cost you a fortune." Dougie rambled to himself.

"Come on, another one." Harry grabbed Dougie by the hand, leading him to the other side of the room, where the other box lay. "Now, I'm not sure whether you'd use this, but I got it just in case."

The present spent ages to get into, wrapped up well, with help from Danny, Tom and Harry, he managed to get into it. He nearly fainted when he saw it. He'd always wanted one, never could afford it. A Easel, with all the different size Canvas' behind it. Dougie's smile could've broken his face in two.

"Do I get a hug?" Harry asked.

"Maybe later, I want to draw." Dougie decided, tonight, he was going to do a rough idea for the art competition, he had until February to enter, and he could do that. Opening his sketchbook he went into a little world of his own until Tom tapped him on the shoulder.

"Cake time!" Tom exclaimed, his eyes lighting up as Danny walked in with the cake. Dougie's smile couldn't get any bigger, his eyes crinkling into little half moons, Harry thought he look beautiful, shaking the thought from his head, he'd been having them for a while, but he kept quite, Dougie would kill him if he knew, literally kill him. They sat and ate cake until the early hours, surprisingly the beer was left untouched, Danny and Tom were currently all over each other not really caring they had an audience.

"Guys! Lay off eating each others faces for one night?" Harry joked, making them split apart.

"Sorry." They both simultaneously called. Joining Dougie and Harry, luckily there was no school tomorrow.

"Harry, you got some pajamas I can borrow?" Dougie asked, the only thing he'd forgotten.

"Yeah, sure one minute." Harry left to go up stairs. Dougie went to the bathroom, well got lost, then went to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth taking off his make up, that bruise was a horrible dark purple around his left eye, it'd only been done the other day. Luckily none of them freaked out when they saw Dougie with a massive bruise anymore. Dougie entered the living room, sitting down on his bed, waiting for Harry to give him some pajamas, Danny and tom were playing tonsil tennis again. He was happy for them he really was, but all the bloody time.

"I've only got a hoodie, hope you don't mind." Harry chucked it at Dougie, who caught it.

"Na, it's fine." Dougie left the room to get changed, walking back in, Harry's eyes widened. Dougie in his hoodie, just the bottom of his boxers poking out, he look so good. Harry could imagine him and Dougie, Dougie staying round the previous night. Waking up, Dougie's morning voice. Harry had to physically shake his head to stop think about it. He had to stop, Dougie would be disgusted, he's meant to be his friend. But Dougie looked so hot in just his hoodie, he couldn't help it.

Harry climbed into his bed, Danny and Tom whispering to each other, something about breakfast, Harry didn't hear much, he was watch Dougie next to him, sat down with his sketchbook, drawing something.

"What you drawing?" Harry inquired.

"Ah, nothing, really." Dougie put it down, closing his box of drawing supplies. cuddling back into bed, Harry on the edge of his duvet, Dougie on the edge of his, close, but still a gap, never once onto the others duvets that was crossing the line, Dougie was close enough to see the different blues of Harry's eyes.

"You like it then?" Harry asked, smiling, he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, yes. It's the best present I ever got." Dougie smiled. Danny's snoring soon filling the room. Dougie looked over at the couple, Tom snuggled into Danny's arms.

"Can I get my hug yet?" Harry opened his arms as Dougie rolled his eyes as he lent forward to hug Harry. Dougie was always so tense in hugs, but Harry did this weird thing and played with the wispy bits of hair at the bottom of Dougie's neck which made a tingly feeling in his stomach, he relaxed, putting the feeling down to being tired. They parted after five minutes.

"Bad bruise." Harry nudged the hair from Dougie's eyes. As Dougie blinked slowly, falling more asleep.

"Now I can compete in the competition." Dougie smiled.

"What competition?" Harry questioned.

"My art teacher, Mr Lacy. There's an art competition, final pieces for February ninth, we get the results on the fourteenth, if we win. Our work goes in a massive gallery, I could get scouted." Dougie rambled happily. Harry loved Dougie like he was now, his guard down, so peaceful, not trying to push people away just happy with what he had.

"That's amazing! What do you mean scouted?" Harry asked confused.

"It means" Dougie over exaggerated. "That someone might want to employ me as an artist, then my work would get in gallery's more often, I could even make a living. Like people buying my paintings. Now that would be the life."

"Sounds great! You can do it." Harry encouraged, finally getting to understand Dougie's passion for drawing.

"You think? My dad thinks it's a waste of time. Like I should do math or something." Dougie panicked.

"Yeah, but your passion doesn't lie in maths, it lies in art, you love it. Don't let his opinion stop you. In my opinion, you'll go far, and be great. Move to foreign countries and forget about us three, make yourself a millionaire while you're at it." Harry encouraged.

"I could never forget about you three, not now. Not after all you helped me with, and I definitely can't forget about you. If I do get scouted, it will be thanks to you buying me the sketchbook, and pack." Dougie admitted truthfully.

"Thanks, won't forget about you either when you're a big time artist."Harry reassured.

After their conversation Dougie snuggled down in his bed until only his head stuck out, Harry doing the same.

"Dougie can I draw on you back, you know?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah." Dougie replied.

"It won't be as good as yours though." Harry joked, his hand slipping from his duvet into Dougie's. Dougie felt a face, lots of little lines and a _' I heart you' _ written on his back. Was that meant for him, or just Harry's sleepy subconscious. Did Harry mean to say he loved Dougie, like proper loved him like boyfriend, or was it like a brotherly love. Or was even meant for him at all. Dougie didn't know, but he was to tired to contemplate anymore. He fell asleep, wondering.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Don't own_

Dougie was woken up the morning after by muffled moans, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he realised he was in Harry's bed, obviously he'd rolled over in the night. He just lead down again thinking he'd imagined it, until it happened again. He nudged Harry, until he rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Huh? What are you doing in my bed?" Harry muffled.

"Listen." Dougie whispered, and sure enough there was a muffled moan. Harry sat up immediately, looking over to Tom and Danny's bed.

"Tom, Danny. Where are they?" Harry asked now fully awake.

"Dunno? Let's go find out." Dougie rolled out of Harry's bed, before jumping up. He looked possibly more attractive in the morning than he did last night, Harry thought. Harry's hoodie's sleeves had rolled up during the night, the zipper had fallen halfway down showing some of his torso, not really muscular, a bruise, but still perfect to Harry. In the night it had ridden up, now you could see Dougie's arse perfectly. "You gonna sit and stare or you gonna come and find them with me?"

"Uh yeah, one minute." Harry got up making his bed.

"Posh boy." Dougie scoffed, not a harsh scoff, a joking one.

"You need to-" Harry started before walking up to Dougie, zipping up his zipper, pulling down the bottom. Nobody got to see Dougie except him.

"Right... Come on." Dougie grabbed Harry following the moans. They went passed the stairs before hearing _'Tom' _Coming from the kitchen, more moans and groans.

"My kitchen, it's scarred." Harry complained.

"Shut up and let them be happy." Dougie scolded as Harry pulled a face. The sleepover was over and Dougie left, his Dad had work on Sundays so he was able to hide his art supplies, he had a cupboard in his room with a lock, deciding to keep his art supplies in there and lock the door. While he had some free time he started his final piece for the art competition, he was going to do a crossover of two picture, one of the village in 1845 where it was mostly trees to now of days where it was tall buildings and business. He started drawing, by the time it was time to pack up Harry's hoodie was covered in paint. He'd gone home in it just thrown his skinny jeans underneath. He liked the feel of it, it was warm. Dougie's painting had come along well, he'd decided to do water colour. He'd only gotten one layer of paint and an outline done so far, but it looked so good if he did say so himself.

Dougie panicked, Harry'd kill him for getting paint on his hoodie, he hadn't meant to. Hiding his A2 canvas which he was doing his painting on, at the back. Taking off Harry's hoodie he tried to scrub the paint off, it failed, the water colour came off, but he'd used ink paint for the outline in black, it wouldn't come off, it was black splotches everywhere. How was he going to tell Harry, he'd ruined his hoodie. Deciding it was better to get it over with he grabbed his phone.

_"Oh, twice in one day, what do I owe this pleasure?" _Harry joked.

"Um, Harry?" Dougie worriedly asked.

_"Yeah, you okay?" _ Harry's tone changed.

"Let's just get this over with, I ruined your hoodie." Dougie waited for the outburst that never came.

_"Okay, how?" _Harry replied.

"I got ink paint on it, I didn't mean to, I was drawing the outline for the final piece, and it wasn't till I finished I tried to get it off but it didn't work and now it's all ruined." Dougie rambled.

_"Dougie, calm down it's fine. Keep it, you can use it as a drawing apron or something."_ Harry offered.

"Are you sure?"

_"Yes, I'm sure. Now get on painting for the competition." _Harry chuckled.

"I need to finish the final piece then I can make a portfolio in case anyone does scout me they'll want to see my portfolio. I'm so excited!" Dougie squealed in the most girlish thing he'd ever done, hearing a Harry laughing on the other end. "Hey! Leave me alone, I just like drawing okay."

"Okay, Pugsley." Harry teased, he'd taken up the habit of calling him Pugsley because it was like Dougie or something.

A month later and Dougie was uncomfortable in his suit, the tie itched and the top button scratched. He was currently waiting for Danny to pick him up on the way to Harry's mothers, which them three had been invited too, New Years party. A knock at his door stopped him from pacing round the room, he was worried if Harry's mother didn't like him she seemed like the kind of mother that could cut off his friendship with him so easily, and for some reason that terrified Dougie. Him and Harry had gotten pretty close after the arguing, then the art pack and now the party, they weren't dependent on each other, but Dougie didn't like the thought of having to go with out him for too long. Dougie ran down the stairs as the knocking became more insistent.

"I'm here okay?" Dougie yanked the door open coming face to face with Tom and Danny. "Oh, Tom look." He grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, Danny following completely confused, Dougie pulled out his finished final piece and showed it to Tom putting it on his easel. "So what do you think?"

"Why don't you ask me?" Danny butted in.

"Because, Tom knows about art and you understand football, big difference Dan." Dougie hushed him. "Anyway Tom?"

"It's amazing, shows a blend of olden and modern society. It's amazingly drawn and the water colours really bring out the forest, where as the use of ink makes the building stand stronger." Tom judged.

"Any chance of winning?" Dougie asked nervously.

"Sure, a high chance, definitely in the top ten if not the top three." Tom nodded, he had done the competition last year and came fifteenth.

"We're going to be late." Danny droned, completely bored by the whole situation.

"We can't be late." Dougie hurriedly hide his painting and put his easel away.

They arrived on time, Tom and Danny mingling, Dougie was still very shy in these situations, hidden away in the corner, hoping the walls would absorb him.

"Ah, you must be Dougie?" A female asked.

"Uh, yeah." Dougie replied.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Harry's mother. She informed. "Lovely to finally meet you, you're all Harry talks about."

"Really?" Dougie smiled.

"Yeah, you painted him that picture above his bed." She inquired.

"Yeah, for his birthday. It's from my birthday party." Dougie remembered how he'd take time off from the competition to paint Harry a picture of them four, the first picture they'd take as all four of them, Harry smiling like a goon, Dougie eating cake, Danny with his thumb it front of his face, and Tom's dimple poking out.

"You certainly are talented, I hear you're entering a competition." She chimed.

"Yeah, finished my final piece this morning, going to start working on my portfolio tomorrow in case I get scouted, optimistic I know but, you can never be too prepared." Dougie rambled.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, where are my manners, you want something to drink. Wine? Beer?" She offered.

"Is it rude to ask your name?" Dougie squirmed asking the question.

"No it's fine, Sophie Judd." She answered.

"Mum! You aren't boring Dougie to death are you?" Harry interrupted.

"She's fine." Dougie defended. "Just talking about art."

"How's it going?" Harry asked.

"I finished final today, working on portfolio, tomorrow." Dougie informed.

"Good, come on let me get you away from her or else you'll never get away." Harry dragged Dougie off to the dance floor.

"You better not being expect me to dance." Dougie warned.

"No, I'll get you drunk first, we all no how you are when you're drunk." Harry joked. Dougie was loud when he was drunk, and very sick. Dougie was determined not to get drunk today, Harry's mum would hate him.

"Nope, not drinking tonight." Dougie laughed.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because, I'm awful when I'm drunk." Dougie cringed.

"You never mind around me." Harry said incredulously.

"That's because it's you." Dougie swatted him jokingly. Since that boy who'd go around fucking anything and hitting people, Dougie had really drown up, instead of hitting people he now drew, and now he never really fucked anyone anymore, he'd grown up. He was still an arsehole to anyone who annoyed him, but now he wasn't too much of a violent arsehole.

"Hello, anyone home." Harry clicked in front of Dougie's face.

"Huh? Sorry." Dougie blinked himself back in the room.

"Mum's drunk." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Is it true you have that picture I painted you above your bed?" Dougie asked.

"Uh, yeah, I wasn't going to trow it away was I?" Harry blushed.

"Five minutes to midnight." Dougie looked at the clock. Harry wanted to be cheesy and ask Dougie to be his New Year kiss, Dougie would say no, but it'd be great. Tom and Danny would kiss, his mum would kiss her new boyfriend, Harry would be the only one who wouldn't.

"Five!" Dougie whispered.

"Four!" Everyone else joined in.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Happy New Year Harry!" Dougie cheered.

"Happy New Year Pugsley." Harry ruffled his hair, finding almost impossible not to kiss him. He looked to the left, surely enough Tom and Danny were kissing slowly rocking back and forth to the music that was playing.

"Come here, I'll give you one dance. But it's only to stop you looking grumpy." Dougie offered, holding out his hand. Harry's face lit up, that was all he'd wanted all night, taking Dougie's hand and led them to the dance floor. At first Harry tried to do some fancy dance he'd obviously been taught somewhere. After a while giving up and just swinging round slowly in a circle as a sleepy Dougie found it hard to carry on moving, leaning heavily on Harry. Harry slowly swaying him until he fell asleep, trying to pull him upstairs, but he ended up having to pick him up.

"What's up with Dougie?" Danny asked Harry who was entering his bedroom.

"Nothing, he fell asleep, let him sleep here tonight. I'll take the couch." Harry explained. Danny just nodded, obviously a bit drunk. Harry lay Dougie down in his bed.

"Hmmm, Harry. I'm tired, happe new yer." Dougie slurred half asleep. "Thank you for everything."

"It's fine, sleep now." Harry chuckled at the sleepy blonde.

"Stay, too many people downstairs, too loud." Dougie muttered.

"Stay here?" Harry asked usually Dougie tried to sleep as far away from everyone.

"Yep." Dougie murmured popping the p. "Here, with me."

"Okay." Harry shuffled into bed, getting under the cover.

"You can draw on my back if you want." Was the last thing Dougie muttered before falling asleep. And sure enough Harry did, slowly falling asleep with him.

Dougie woke up at three, feeling woozy and dizzy, his head was spinning, but he hadn't drunk anything. He rolled over to find he wasn't in his own bed and that Harry was next to him. He was going to be sick he was sure of it. Getting out of bed, trying to find the bathroom, he found it in time luckily. Puking the content of his stomach in to the toilet, Dougie didn't feel better, his head was still swimming. He slowly dragged himself backed to bed feeling if not worse than before, Harry still sleeping soundly. He shook him carefully.

"Harry... Harry... Harry." He shook him.

"Mhh, yeah." Harry fluttered his eyes open.

"Harry, I don't feel well." Dougie stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Harry sat up still carefully, half asleep.

"I just threw up, in the toilet, but I don't feel any better." Dougie murmured.

"Okay, what you think it was?" Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Dunno, my drink tasted funny, I thought it was just me." Dougie muttered, talking to loud hurting his head.

"Think your drink was spiked?" Harry asked.

"Mhh, probably Danny meant to put it in his own drink and put it in mine by accident." Dougie chuckled slightly. "This suits uncomfortable to sleep in."

"You want a top to wear?" Harry questioned, still half asleep. Dougie nodded. Harry got him a top to change into as he went to get Dougie some tablets. Dougie wearing a shirt that was blue and had some worn slogan on it. Dougie was still half asleep at this point, his head spinning was stopping now, but he needed to be sick again. Running to the toilet, throwing up nothing but bile. Harry was there in no time, holding his fringe out of his face.

"Dougs, you okay now?" Harry asked, walking back to Harry's room with Dougie.

"Mhh, my heads stopped hurting. Stomachs still funny." Dougie stuttered sleepily.

"Okay, take these." Harry handed him two painkillers, helping him take them as he was starting to fall asleep again.

"I don't feel well." Dougie complained rolling onto his stomach.

"It'll get better, I promise." Harry reassured.

"Hug me." Dougie whined. "It'll make it go away."

"You sure?" Harry new how temperamental Dougie could still be.

"Yeah. Make it all go away." Dougie struggled into Harry's hold. "Tickly neck." Dougie murmured, probably the sleep talk Harry convinced himself, wrapping his arms around Dougie. Playing with the soft hair at the end of Dougie's neck, it was soft and felt like cat hair. Dougie started purring, like a cat, but in reality he was asleep again. It was nice having Dougie in his arms so sleepy, so soft. Even if it was because he was ill and unaware, it was still nice to think think somewhere in Dougie's subconscious he wanted Harry to be with Harry. Dougie's purring was slowly sending him to sleep, closing his eyes, falling again. Dougie's hair beneath his hands, so soft. That was all Harry could think of, over and over again. Until his head stopped think and he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

When Dougie woke up the next day his head felt a considerably amount better. Harry had let go of him in the night but his hand was still on the small of his back soothingly in small circles. Getting out of bed not to wake Harry Dougie grabbed a pillow and put it in the place of him, picking up the blanket from the end of the bed, he doubted that Mrs Judd wanted to see him in just boxers and a top. Wrapping it round his waist, Dougie stumbled out of the room.

"Mhhh, pancakes." Dougie mumbled to himself making his way downstairs, the blanket falling down several times, until he gave up and decided to hold it instead. Sleeping stumbling to the kitchen, Dougie managed to walk into the door, waking himself up quicker.

"Dougie, are you okay my dear?" Harry's mother helped him up.

"I was tired, but the door woke me up." He chuckled.

"Pancakes?" She offered.

"If you don't mind." Dougie's face lit up, he hadn't had a proper breakfast in ages. Harry's mum had everything you could possibly want with pancakes, Dougie had ice cream and syrup.

"Hungry then?" She asked, as Dougie managed to eat it all in moments.

"Yeah, I don't usually have breakfast, and oh my god your pancakes are amazing." Dougie rambled, finishing his breakfast.

"Thank you, I know, about your.. Family situation, and you're more than welcome to stay here whenever you want." She offered.

"Thank you. That's really sweet." Dougie smiled, he was kind of annoy Harry had told her without even asking him, but on the other hand Dougie used to share everything with his mother when she was still here, so it was understandable.

"I'm always off on business trips so there's always room." She reassured. " You can tell me if I'm wrong, but are you and Harry, together?"

"No, no." Dougie answered.

"Sorry, it's hard to keep up with him when you're not in the city, and you just seemed so close." She elaborated.

"It's fine." Dougie started before he heard a smack and a thud. Looking through the glass door Harry sat on the floor rubbing his head.

"Mum! You need to get the glass door changed or at least leave it open." Harry complained. "Hey, you had pancakes without me?"

"Here, finish these ones." She pushed her pancakes over, and Harry finished them.

"Morning Doug." Harry slurred still half asleep. "How you feeling today?"

"Better, seems fine now." Dougie replied.

"I'm leaving now, have fun." Harry's mum kissed him on the cheek, with a grunt form him she left.

"No bruises." Harry pointed out, that Dougie for the first time since he'd known him had no bruises.

"Yeah, I avoided him, because I didn't want your mum to see that my family life was so fucked up. But someone told her?" Dougie told Harry.

"Sorry, she started asking, and I didn't want to lie to her." Harry replied.

"It's fine, I used to tell my mum everything anyway. Your mum offered me a place to stay here, which is nice." Dougie explained.

"You taking it?" Harry asked.

"Not till things get too bad at home." Dougie started washing up his and Harry's plates, as his blanket fell down again. "Harry, blanket." Harry helped pulling it back up and tied it at the back to stop it from falling again.

"You painting again today?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, probably, need to create a portfolio, three profiles, two landscapes, three black and whites, probably a charcoal and a couple still I have a range of different genres." Dougie rambled.

"I have no idea, what you are talking about." Harry rolled his eyes and left to get dressed. Dougie sat there mesmerised, thinking about how everything got so good so quickly, he had three great friends, a possible career in art, if he won, but he had to stop think that he would. IT would just be a further fall when he didn't.

"I don't want to wear a suit home." Dougie pouted sat on the end of Harry's bed arms crossed, sulking.

"Aww, poor Dowgie, shall we find you something else and then we can go to the park for ice cream." Harry teased treating him like a baby.

"Fuck you." Dougie sulked further.

"Here wear this." Harry chuckled clothes at Dougie who failed to catch them, just landing on his head.

"Hey!" Dougie's shouts were muffled by clothes.

"Now don't paint these up." Harry warned.

"I won't." Dougie replied guiltily, putting on a blue top and skinny jeans that weren't all that skinny on Dougie.

Dougie left and arrived home, Danny waiting outside his house.

"Are you okay, I think you drunk the wrong drink." Danny panicked.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you Jones, puking at Harry's house at three in the morning, my idea of fun." Dougie sarcastically commented.

"Are you and Harry together?" Danny blurted out.

"No! What is it with that question?" Dougie reprimanded.

"You two just seem awfully close, and you have been a lot happier since you've been friends." Danny explained.

"no we aren't together, if you want anything else other than to spike my drink I'll be on my way." Dougie closed the door in Danny's face.

"Bye." Danny yelled, Dougie just rolled his eyes, typical Danny.

Dougie's painting went well, it was time to hand his final piece in today and Dougie was nervous. Terrified, what if they didn't like it? Dougie sat at the bus stop, if anyone ruined or touched it they'd be killed.

"Thought you might want a lift today." Tom's car pulled up. "Don't want it getting ruined."

"Thank you, thank you. Yes." Dougie put his canvas and sketchbook in the back, climbing into the front. They arrived at the competition in no time, Dougie passing back and forth nervously. "Mine aren't as good as the others." He panicked to Tom.

"Yes it is, you have an equal chance as anyone else." He reassured. The paintings were given in, and Dougie and Tom went out for some food. Dougie was disappointed that Danny and Harry didn't come to the competition but they didn't like art like Tom and him.

"I told you they'd be here." Dougie heard Danny's voice.

"Sorry." Harry stropped.

"Here they are." Tom chimed, Dougie rolled his eyes. "Hi babe."

"Hi honey." Harry smiled, sarcastic as ever.

"I believe he was talking to me." Danny pushed past him, kissed Tom and sat down next to him. Harry next to Dougie.

"How do you think it went?" Harry asked.

"Eh, people's were so much better, I didn't do good, but I tried." Dougie dishearteningly answered.

"I'm sure you did great." Harry encouraged.

The next few days did not pass quickly for Dougie sleepless nights are worried phone calls to Harry and Danny.

_"Dougie, you need to sleep, you get the results tomorrow it's not going to look good if a sleep deprived sixteen year old arrives is it?" _And that's how Dougie somehow managed to persuade Harry into coming round, led next to him the night before the results.

"But I didn't do good." Dougie complained.

"Yes you did, I know you did." Harry replied in a comforting voice, trying to make Dougie sleepy.

"I'm tired." Dougie whined.

"Sleep then." Harry soothed.

"I can't, do the tickly neck thingy." He sleepily asked.

"What tickly neck thingy?" Harry inquired completely confused.

"This," Dougie reached round and did what Harry does to the back of his neck, to him. "Makes me sleepy."

"Oh, that. Come here then sleepy head." Harry heaved him into his arms, playing with his hair, surely enough five minutes later he was asleep. Thank goodness for that Harry thought.

"Harry... Harry wake up." Dougie shook him.

"What? What time is it?" Harry rolled over and off the bed, much to Dougie's delight as he started laughing. "Glad I could make you laugh."

"It's seven, I need to get out the house before Dad wakes up. Hurry up and get dressed." Dougie urged, once they were dressed and ready, they left. Danny and Tom picked them up ready to go to the results. Danny, Tom and Harry would have to wait outside as they weren't aloud in.

"Harry stayed at yours last night?" Danny asked, obviously unhappy at being woke at such an early hour.

"Yeah, he couldn't sleep, therefore needed to make me sleep deprived as well." Harry complained.

"Shut up." Dougie scolded, panicking in the back next to Harry.

"It'll be fine Dougs." Tom soothed.

They arrived at the gallery where the results were being given out. Dougie hugged them all briefly before entering, first it was whittled down to the top 25, the top 25 got a certificate, and then Dougie didn't exit. Next it was the top fifteen, they got some sort of art pack. Dougie still didn't exit, by now Harry was getting nervous, and Tom had been secretly nervous the whole time. Top ten, Dougie still didn't leave, now Danny was getting excited, telling them all that Dougie had won. Top five, Dougie was still there. He came out third in the end, he went straight to the sofa at the other edge of the room and just sat there completely emotionless.

"Don't worry Dougs, this competition isn't everything." Danny soothed.

"You don't understand, it was to me, and I fucked it up." Dougie blinked away tears, backing further into the sofa, bringing his knees into his chin, just sitting there emotionless. Second place and first place left, Dougie still sat there, the others trying to speak to him, but it was like there was a wall in between them and Dougie.

"Dougie Poynter?" A man asked, Dougie looked up instantly, he listen to him Danny sulked.

"Yes, that's me." Dougie stood up and walked over to him.

"Could I speak to you, inside please." He opened the door and Dougie followed. "You're probably wondering why I called you back."

"Yes." Dougie said, very intimidated.

"The reason you came third is because, I didn't want you to get a one year offer for a gallery." He started

"Okay." Dougie nodded confused.

"This is mainly before, I see huge potential in your work, I'd like to look through your sketchbook, or portfolio. Do you have it?" He asked.

"My friend, Harry, he's got it, it's just outside, may I go get it?" Dougie asked not wanting to be rude.

"Of course." Dougie rushed out the room.

"Harry, sketchbook." He demanded.

"What's going on?" Harry questioned handing over the sketchbook.

"Later." Dougie ran back to the room, entering calmly like he hadn't just majorly freaked out in his head.

"Here." He handed it back to the man.

"My names Louis Preston, by the way, please call me Louis." He informed. A lot of nodding and 'hmm'ing went on as he looked through the sketchbook. Dougie was insanely nervous, it was like he was judging every part of Dougie's mind, feelings and thoughts. "How old are you Dougie?"

"Sixteen, seventeen this year." Dougie squirmed, that was too young for an artist.

"You are so very talented for a sixteen year old. That fact proves my decision correct." He replied.

"What decision?" Dougie inquired.

"I didn't want you to win because I think you deserve longer than a year contact to a gallery, I believe you are insanely talented, and you should be given a real chance instead of something your going to be dropped from in a years time." He explained, Dougie's eyes lighting up. "So, I was wondering, you may be signed to my gallery, it's in the center of London, bit of a commute but I'm sure after you've sold a couple paintings you'll be able to afford a house up there."

"Yes, yes, I'd love to be signed to your gallery, yes." Was all Dougie could stay left speechless.

"Lets see, for art supplies, a place to paint, your commute, minus gallery space cost, and your talent, altogether I'd pay ten thousand pound, for you to work at my gallery." He offered. Dougie just swallowed before he threw up, ten thousand pound that's something he's only ever dreamed about.

"I, urm, I." Dougie stuttered lost for words.

"You're right, you need a deposit for a house in London, twenty thousand pound." He got out his check book before handing Dougie a check for twenty thousand pounds. Dougie just nodded, he felt very queasy. "Are you okay?"

"Just a bit shocked, that's all, thank you, just yes. Thank you, now I need to open a bank." Dougie rambled.

"Your contact shall start in September as I'm aware you still need to finish school." He packed up all his stuff, handing Dougie back his painting from the art competition. "You need to find and move into a house before that so we can check the location and everything, I suggest Junish time."

"Right, one last thing. Can other people live with me in the house?" Dougie asked, he didn't want to forget the other three, and what was the point of leaving them behind if he could take them with him.

"Yes, but they must pay their own rent I'm not paying for them too." He joked, and left. Dougie waited five minutes before running out the door, looking round for the other three, he put his supplies down before running up to them. Surprising Harry by jumping on him, literally hugging him half to death. Arms round Harry's neck, legs round his waist, neck head snuggled on Harry's shoulder. Harry standing there completely bemused to what was happening, until he started to hug back, Dougie obviously not letting go.

"I did it, I did it, I did it." Was all Dougie was murmuring almost too quiet for anyone to hear. The hot breath tickling Harry's neck, making his stomach flip, putting that to the back of his mind, he hoisted Dougie up like a baby as he was falling down.

"I'll get his art supplies." Tom walked off coming back a few minutes later, Dougie was still chanting 'I did it' barely audible anymore. Carrying Dougie to the car wasn't fun, Dougie would walk, they tried but he'd only tighten his grip on Harry's neck. They managed to put him in the car by himself, finally quiet.

"What did you do Dougie?" Danny asked.

"I did it!" Dougie shouted.

"Yeah, but what exactly have you done?" Danny pushed.

"I didn't win because the judged _Louis Preston _want's to put me in his gallery, my contact starts in September." Dougie told them excitedly

"Now way Louis Preston!" Tom's face went white. Danny and Harry looking at each other confused.

"Yes! Louis Preston." Dougie reassured. "I'm moving to London." All of their faces dropped.

"That's great." Harry tried to be positive, but it felt like Dougie was leaving and forget about all of them, like someone had pulled his heart out and just left it hanging there.

"Oh, and one more thing." Dougie cheered. "You're all coming with me."

"What?" Three simultaneous voices came.

"You're all allowed to move into a house, we have around fifteen grand to make a deposit with the other five grand is for art supplies." Dougie smiled.

"When do we go boys." Danny cheered

"Junish, time, I have to find a house, I probably take Tom as Danny can't be trust in house buying and Harry will still be at school." Dougie informed.

"Looks like its party time." Danny cheered excitedly.

"I new you'd do it Pugsley." Harry ruffled his hair.

Later at the party, Dougie looked around Tom and Danny distracting each other at video games, Harry in the lead. This was his family. They said everything happened for a reason, he never understood what they meant, but sat here with these three he did and that night when Dougie was too excited to sleep, Dougie sat there for hours think over how perfect it would be in London. Finally, home at last.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Never own. _

Weeks passed, Dougie was planning to move out, he hadn't told his Dad yet, he didn't want to. He and Tom had brought all the furniture, with little help from Danny and Harry, Danny complaining all the time and Harry saying he didn't mind. Tom had recently been signed to an to a publisher and little known to the other three he'd been writing a novel for the past three years, and still wasn't finished. Danny was trying to get signed to a footballing club and Harry was decided he wanted to be a cook. Over the passed weeks since the competition Dougie and Harry had hardly spent anytime apart, planning, painting. Dougie would either stay at Harry's house, or Harry would come to Dougie's when he needed to paint and would leave before his Dad got home. They were always together at school, constantly getting told off for chatting, apart from art, when Harry had learnt to stay quiet otherwise he got told off by the teacher and Dougie.

Tom had brought a van with the money he got for signing to the publishing company, it currently was filled with the furniture and Tom's stuff, each of them were keeping a box of stuff they could just fit in the car on the final day, Tom, Danny and Dougie were moving in three weeks before Harry. Today they were packing Dougie's stuff for the van as they only two week left, they were packing Tom and Danny were packing Danny's stuff on Saturday and Dougie was packing Harry's while he was at school. Harry's stuff was being taken with them and Harry would have to live on rations for a month. Dougie had finished his exams now only waiting for the results. Harry was doing more technical stuff so his exams were at the end of June. A knock on the door made Dougie put his breakfast down and open the door, his Father had left for the pub, Tom was surely enough at the door, boxes in hand, bags in another.

"Hey." Dougie greeted opening the door.

"Hi, you ready for today?" Tom joked walking upstairs with Dougie.

"Yeah, everything's into different sections just needing to be put in boxes." Dougie showed Tom.

"Isn't that Harry's top?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, he left it here, never asked for it back. So I kept it." Dougie explained, he liked the top anyway, it was comfy and smelt of Harry.

"Right... Are you and Harry together?" Tom questioned.

"No! Why does everyone ask that?" Dougie complained.

"Well, you're always, like always together, you wear each others clothes. He either stays here or you stay at his. You can see how it looks." Tom explained. As they started packing, Dougie packing his art stuff carefully.

"I guess, but it's just us I guess." Dougie lamented.

"It's going to be hard being apart for month after you spend so much time together." Tom made small chat.

"Naa, it'll be easy." Dougie feign a brave exterior, but as much as he hated to admit he really had become very dependent on Harry.

"What's your plan? Have you told your Dad?" Tom asked.

"No. I'm planning on packing today, to wait for we outside, tell him tonight, jump in the car, you take me to Harry's and I'll stay there for the next two weeks." Dougie explained.

"You asked Harry?" Tom chuckled, knowing Harry wouldn't mind.

"No, just going to show up. Of course I asked him." Dougie replied sarcastically.

They finished packing in no time, stuff in the back of the van, Dougie's art stuff was going to Harry's to be put in the van just before they left. Dougie and Tom had spent the rest of the day just lazing around the house clearing up before Dougie left for good he was kind of sad but in the same breath he couldn't wait to have his own house, even if he was still sixteen, Tom was eighteen, and Danny recently turned eighteen too. Everything was fine, everyone Else's parents were happy for them. Dougie was pretty sure his Dad wouldn't be. Maybe he'd even find a girlfriend and settle down, but Dougie wasn't very interested in girls anymore, they took away from his art and were so demanding. He rushed Tom out of the door when he saw his Dad coming down the road.

"Wait by the old Oak, I'll be there soon." Dougie hurried, as he pushed Tom out the door.

"What's that van for?" Dougie's dad asked.

"Um, Dad, sit down." Dougie lead him to the living room.

"What is it boy?" He raised his voice.

"I, I got a place in an art gallery, Louis Preston's gallery. In London." Dougie stated.

"And, that's average. You'll probably be dropped when they see how awful you are." He spat.

"Actually, they like my work, I'm moving to London in two weeks and I'm staying with Harry until then." Dougie smarted him. Which turned out to be bad idea, a very bad idea. Dougie got kicked, punched and burned all in the space of a few minutes.

"You think you can just leave me, first your mother, now you. I'm better off alone, go on, go stay with your fucking boyfriend you are no child of mine." He ranted continually hitting Dougie. For once in months, Dougie hit him back, kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face, fighting back, his violent side had been gone for so long, but he wasn't having it anymore. His Dad was stronger though, holding him up against the wall by his throat leaving Dougie wriggling to get out of his grip, slowly giving up. His Dad punched him once more before dropping him to the ground. Dougie quickly got up before retreating to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna be so much better of without you." Dougie yelled, his face had blood on it from the fight, his fists where swollen from fighting back, his hair was everywhere. Leaving from the back door, jumping over the fence finding Tom half asleep.

"Tom, we've gotta go, like now." Dougie shook him, Tom woke up quickly shaking himself.

"Dougie, what happened?" Tom panicked, quickly ushering them round to the van, the front window had been smashed.

"Well, he'll have to fix that by himself." Dougie laughed, wiping the blood from the end of his nose.

"Dougie, are you okay?" Tom asked, driving worryingly quick to Harry's.

"Yeah, it's fine, nothing but a bit of blood, my hands are swollen as well." Dougie showed him his hands, now bleeding as well in several places.

Harry opened the door, hurrying Dougie to the living room, his Mum grabbing the first aid kit, cleaning up his face, putting a bandage around his hand. Dougie fell asleep on Harry's sofa as Harry put a blanket over him.

"Tom, what the hell happened?" Harry asked concerned for his friend.

"I don't know, he told me to wait by the oak so I did. He came out bloody and cut, we went round the front of his house the window was broken, he completely lost it, but he fought back. His hands were completely mangled." Tom explained.

Dougie slept way until the the early hours, when he woke up he was in extreme pain, stumbling to the kitchen, he hit his head on that damned glass door, just making the the head ache worse. He hadn't remember what really happened after Harry put him on the sofa but his cuts were cleaned and his hand was bandaged. Wandering sleepily into the kitchen he went to the painkiller draw, taking two. He knew where everything was in that house it was more like his home than anywhere. Slowly dragging himself up the stairs he went into Harry's room, he now had a blow up bed on the floor, but he wanted a hug, he wanted to feel safe. So he slowly lifted up the duvet, getting in slowly, sinking into the cushions. Closing his eyes suddenly Harry murmured.

"You okay now?" Harry muttered.

"Fine, I took some painkillers, still here." Dougie answered.

"You staying here now? Don't want you back there." Harry woke up a bit more.

"Yeah, I'm here, I packed my stuff today, Tom's here in the spare room tonight. He was too tired to leave, I'm half asleep now, goodnight." Dougie finished.

"Night, see you in the morning." Harry rolled over again.

The time went fast and before they knew it, it was their last day. Waking up Dougie got up dressed and ready. Coming back to his and Harry's room Harry was brushing his teeth.

"Morning." Harry chimed.

"Morning." Dougie smiled.

Today was their final day, and Dougie was dreading it, as much as he hated to admit it he'd become highly dependent on the brunette and couldn't stand the idea of being away from him. Harry started tickling Dougie until he could hardly stand lifting him up putting him back down on the bed a fit of laughter.

"I want you to take my hoodie, not to make it all painty, no you've got about five for that, this is so I have something to wear on the first day when I get there." Harry explained, handing Dougie his hoodie. "Look after it."

Dougie knew the real reason, something they kept unspoken. The fact that Dougie couldn't sleep without Harry around, it felt safe and normal. So Harry'd given it to him to make him feel like he was still safe.

"I'd better be going Tom and Danny will be here soon." Dougie's smile faltered.

"Yeah, gotta go say goodbye to mum." Harry pushed him out the room. Three weeks without Dougie felt like his heart was on the floor. Not that he'd let it show, no, he didn't want to put a dampener on Dougie's new house, and anyway they could manage three weeks. Dougie ran down the stairs, Harry two steps behind. Somewhere in Dougie's subconscious he knew why he hadn't want to be without Harry. A reason unspoken on both sides. The fact they were around each other twenty four hours a day, or the fact they knew each other inside out, or the fact Harry was the only person who managed to calm Dougie down. Or maybe the fact that Harry knew how to make him relax so easily, the fact they were so in sync with each other it was scary, the drunken slurs of _love you _ before bed that neither would mention in the morning, the fact Dougie couldn't sleep without Harry beside him. They never mentioned anything just blamed it on their close friendship.

"Goodbye Mrs Judd, I'll miss you." Dougie hugged Harry's mum shaking Harry from his revery.

"Goodbye Dougie, I'll miss you too, you've been like another son to me." She sobbed.

"Thank you, you've been like a mother to me since mine left, taking me under your wing." Dougie fought tears, he never thought someone so far from his world could have such a big impact on it.

Harry led him to the door, after a car horn went off outside. Dougie hugged Harry on the doorstop, so scared of leaving all he knew, yet so excited to finally make a name for himself. Three weeks without Harry, it was fine, he had Danny, but Danny would want to be with Tom. Dougie loved the elder two he really did but they were so independent but with out Harry, Dougie was just a third wheel, that why, Dougie thinks, he's become so close to the brunette.

"Bye Pugsley, go make some art. I'll see you soon." Harry smiled.

"Bye, make sure you do really well in these exams, and I'll see you in three weeks." Dougie reminded. Harry helped him put his art stuff in the car and handed Dougie back his hoodie. No more words were said between the two, too scared of breaking down in tears and making themselves look like fool. One more brief hug and Dougie climbed in the back seat of the van. Waving goodbye to both Harry and Mrs Judd. Three weeks that wasn't too hard.

As soon as Harry was out of sight it finally hit Dougie, he was away from everything he knew and he panicked.

"Dougie calm down." Danny tried to keep him calm.

"So, so, s-s-so many people I don't know." Dougie stuttered.

"I know, but you have us two." Danny comforted.

"Not the same, people p-p-people." Dougie muttered, Dougie was so afraid of new people, they could find out his weakness and destroy it. Danny knew exactly what to do, over time Harry'd turned into the one who could calm Dougie down where as Danny was average at calming him now.

"Dougie, Harry's hoodie. Put it on." Danny instructed, and Dougie did calming down as almost a reflex. It made Dougie sleepy and it smelt of Harry. Dougie slowly fell asleep, in the back of the car. When he woke up he heard his name mentioned and kept quiet.

"Dougie, Harry?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, what about them?" Tom replied.

"You reckon they're together and not told anyone?" Danny questioned.

"No, I reckon that somewhere along the lines things got crossed, they don't know what they feel towards each other but there's something. But poor Dougie, he fancies Harry so much but he doesn't even realise it." Tom answered.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Danny went quiet again. Tom hit the nail on the head they really were confused somewhere along the lines, something had changed in their friendship and neither could pinpoint when or why, but neither cared or tried to change the situation they were in.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Tom scolded. "Danny, we're in traffic."

"And." Was all Danny replied.

"We can't we've got Dougie." Tom warned. "you can't just, no, Danny." He moaned, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on not by the disturbing slurping noises. And Tom's incessant moans. He just tried to get back to sleep smelling Harry's hoodie.

Dougie was somewhat unpacked by bedtime, pushing the rest off his bed until morning he snuggled in, but it was empty, of course it had himself in it, but it was empty compared to the usual single bed with him and Harry in it that he had at home, here he had a double bed to himself. He heard his phone ringing, he reached over an grabbed it, Harry flashing ID.

_"Good first day?" _ Harry asked cheerily was he really that happy without him?

"No, I can't sleep my bed feels empty without you and Danny gave Tom head in the car when they thought I was asleep." Dougie complained.

_"Sorry, dude. I can't help you this time." _Harry said sympathetically.

"I don't want to miss you this much." Dougie whined.

_"I miss you too." _Harry truthfully replied.

"I want you to be here, with me. Your like whole other worlds away." Dougie complained.

_"I'm only forty miles, Doug." _Harry reassured.

"Too far, this beds far too big for just me." Dougie felt so empty and alone.

"Dougie off the phone." Danny warned.

"No!" Dougie yelled back

"You'll go over your bill and I'm not paying for it." Danny's tone changed.

"Well you're not missing your Harry." Dougie shouted.

"I don't have a fucking Harry." Danny slammed the door and left.

"Sorry about that." Dougie apologized.

"It's fine, you've got to go and I need sleep. Just one last thing, I left something in the pocket of the hoodie, which you're no doubt wearing to bed tonight, just don't read it. Throw it away. Okay?" Harry's tone changed from comforting to affirmative.

"Okay." Dougie said.

"Good, goodnight Butty." Harry hung up, no way was he not reading whatever it was, wanted to know why Harry wouldn't let him read it, he knew everything about Harry, why not this. Dougie rooted around the pockets before he found it in the inside pocket. A letter, address to him.

_Dougie, _

_I'm writing this letter because this is everything I can't cay to your face. I love you, I have done since Halloween last year, you in your costume with Tom, it was adorable, and when you got lost you were calling out for me instead of Danny it made my little heart do flips. For someone who's so unique, you're unique in a good way. Like even when you hit me I knew I couldn't stay mad no matter how much I tried, and trust me I tried, Something I've noticed about you is that even when your scared or ill, no matter how much like a child you act underneath it all you can still fend for yourself even if you don't think you are. And no matter who much you may have changed or got rid of your violent streak or what ever you had. I never got angry at you no matter how much you'd hurt my emotions or hit me or just start yelling at me for no reason. I didn't mind because I knew you had a reason to be, with your Dad I wasn't surprised. And that first night when I saw your Dad hitting you, I've never wanted to hurt a person more in my life, I just wanted o rip him off of you and just hug you until everything was all right. When the final night you were with your Dad, and you came round wit your face all bloody, I don't think I've ever wanted to cry so much. I just wanted to hold you in my arms until everything was all better and nobody would hurt you. And New Years eve, when the clock struck midnight, I've never wanted to kiss someone so much in my life, a dance, that was nice, in fact it was perfect, even if you did fall asleep. You make me fall harder each day, just the way you look. And I know you still get angry and it takes you a lot to make yourself from stopping hitting someone or something. Yes you're a train wreck, but your my train wreck and I wouldn't love you if you changed, nobody can change my heart. I'm falling like I've never fell before, it's funny you said we'd never be friends, but with you I'm in love.  
_

_Harry_

_All the things I'll never say, revolving Dougie Poynter._

Dougie sat there, bewildered, he sat there, tears down his face, happy tears, his Harry. He never knew he felt like that. That letter, even though it was never meant for himself, he'd treasure it forever. Wiping his eyes, sleeping happy, he picked up his cushion, hiding it underneath his cushion. Feeling all warm and fluttery inside, it felt like he'd had hot chocolate after being outside in the snow, like he had a radiator in his stomach making him feel all special. He was special, he was special to Harry, and that was a nice feeling, a feeling Dougie had been missing for so long, he feel asleep smiling, no doubt he'd wake up smiling again. Making missing Harry ten times easier.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

Dougie had been miserable as sin for days, constantly complaining or drawing. In his art room, if he wasn't in his art room on the third floor, next to Tom's art room, Danny and Tom were sharing and Harry and Dougie had separate rooms. Tom was non-stop in his writing room with the occasional interruption from Danny which would cause Dougie to put music on, loud. Dougie was currently drawing, he'd drawn a lot, painted a lot. Some revolving around loneliness, some revolving love most revolving boredom. Dougie had never felt so alone, even when he was, he still had Danny before, now Danny was with Tom or out doing football for some team he was signed too. Dougie was so alone, either in his art room alone or in his bedroom alone. Sure he was calling Harry every night but he still went to bed alone. Some days the letter would make it easier sometimes it would make it ten times more harder. Just knowing Harry felt like that, but he wouldn't get it a relationship over the phone, he still had to think about stuff as well.

Sure they had been together all the time, but a relationship meant commitment and Dougie wasn't too good at that. He was scared, he'd never had good role models for relationships, they'd always ended in disaster. Dougie didn't know much about relationships. Sure at school he'd had a couple relationships but they were always purely sex, he didn't want that with Harry, he wanted a proper relationship, with dates and proper grown up stuff. His last drawing was of a heart being torn in two ways, and it explained himself really. In one manner, he wanted to be with Harry, they were practically together already just without kissing and feelings, it the other way he wanted to do what he always did, retreat, hide, his heart was telling he'll only get hurt if he does. It was horrible. Harry would be here in a couple days and they could sort it out then, until then he needed to speak to Tom, Tom and Danny had such a happy stable relationship, they were his only role model.

"Tom." Dougie knocked quietly on the writer's door.

"Yep." Tom spun round as Dougie walked in.

"I need to chat." Dougie asserted.

"You okay?" Tom worried, Dougie always kept himself to himself.

"How do you and Danny make it so easy, like you've been together nearly a year and you've never once argued." Dougie asked, sitting down on what was usually Danny's seat.

"Trust me, we do argue, but you never once think about giving in and if you do, you have to think about every reason you've ever fallen in love with them. And make up sex is always great!" Tom informed.

"Um, great, I think. I'm scared, like, parents and all that, I just, I know I get violent and I try so hard not to,and I don't want to hurt the person I'm meant to love. I guess I'm just scared." Dougie admitted, Tom was honored Dougie would hardly ever open up to someone, seeing as Tom was the person he'd least spoken too, he never expected this, going over to sit next to Dougie.

"You'll be fine, your anger will soon dye down, the one you fall in love with will be able to calm you down, your parents, yes one time they may have been in love, but they must've fallen out of love to allow that to happen." Tom explained.

"Thanks, I'm just scared you know, I've had a few girlfriends but they weren't anything special, they were just.. I don't know they were just -" Dougie rambled.

"There, they were just there when you needed them to be a no strings attached thing." Tom offered.

"Yeah, they were easy and able to pick up and drop, and in a real relationship, I can't do that, and I wouldn't but. I just don't want to fall in love and be broken so easily." Dougie ranted.

"I know, I think you've already fallen in love, you're just scared of admitting it." Tom smiled, to which Dougie nodded.

"I guess, I was just so oblivious. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, it was only when people started asking questions that I got confused and realised maybe it wasn't so normal" Dougie hesitated.

"It'll be fine, you and Harry, you'll be fine, I'm sure of it." Tom soothed.

"Ah, are they finally together?" Danny yelled, pushing through the door.

"Danny, shut up." Tom warned.

"Ohh, sorry." Danny slowly backed out the room, shutting the door behind him, Dougie just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about him, can't take him anywhere?" Tom complained.

"He's alright, just feed him regularly and let him outside every so often." Dougie joked. "Thank you for that."

"Anytime." Tom hugged him and for once Dougie let him, he smelt like Danny and it confused him. Dougie promptly left and went back to his art room.

That night Harry got a teary phone call from Dougie.

"I miss you so much and I feel so alone." Dougie cried, muffled by his pillow.

"I promise I'll be there soon." Harry comforted.

"But I want you tonight." Dougie sobbed.

A few days later, Dougie had been watching the window all day waiting for Harry, he never came. Any day that he didn't arrive Dougie would get drunk spend most of his nice outside on the bench in the back garden. Tonight wasn't any difference, Dougie sat there opening his first beer, lighting up a cigarette, daydreaming sat there facing the back of their garden, waiting for the night to pass. Suddenly two arms wrapped around his shoulders and he jumped.

"Hello, Pugsley." Harry whispered.

"Harry!" Dougie yelled getting off the bench to hug him. "You're early."

"Yeah, I couldn't let my Dougie be unhappy." Harry comforted.

"I'm happy now you're here, I missed you so much, how did you get here a week early?" Dougie hugged him tighter.

"I did some exams earlier, I packed quicker and mum dropped me off." Harry informed. Them both now sitting down on the bench.

"I'm so glad your here." Dougie lit up another cigarette.

"I'm so glad I'm here, I miss you too." Harry seemed peaceful at last. "I'm tired, shall we go to bed." Dougie nodded, Harry was just right behind him, as they reached Dougie's room, Harry went to go to his own room, but Dougie pulled on his hand.

"Stay here for tonight." Dougie pulled him into his room. "Here's your hoodie back." Him and Harry swapped hoodies, Dougie taking the on Harry was wearing.

"Thanks, not all painty I see." Harry remarked.

"No, I made sure. Why do you always let me wear your hoodie's for ages?" Dougie asked, getting into his bed.

"Because, they always smell like you when I get them back." Harry smiled getting into bed as well.

"I read the letter." Dougie stated, smiling at Harry whose eyes widened.

"And?" Harry asked worriedly.

"And for so long, I haven't trusted anyone in years, I haven't trusted myself, but then you can say a couple words and everything's changed. You've made me believe in myself, when I didn't think I could make it, you built me up. I wouldn't be here without you, and I can't thank you enough. I remember when we first met and you held your hand out to shake, I refused, if I had known what I had known now what I know now, I would of still rejected the hand shake and I would've pulled you back in for a hug. The school dance, when you asked me to dance and I was horrified, then New Years eve I finally gave in to your need to dance, but I knew you were different, otherwise I wouldn't of caved into being your friend so easily. We are complete opposites, but I guess opposites attract, since the day we became friends I never looked back. I'm falling like I've never fallen before, so please don't hurt me." Dougie admitted, smiling at Harry.

"Really?" Harry smiled.

"Really." Dougie nodded.

"I won't hurt you Butty, come here." Harry hugged Dougie to within an inch of his life.

"And I know I'm violent but I've tried to stop that and I won't hurt you I promise, I'm just not so great at all these feelings, it took Tom pointing out to me and the letter to even notice I felt the same." Dougie rambled.

"Well you know now, that's all that mattered. We'll figure it out even if there are a few hiccups along the road." Harry soothed.

"Now I can call you _my Harry _Without Danny getting annoyed." Dougie smirked. hugging Harry tightly.

"Why'd he get annoyed?" Harry asked.

"Because _he's not your Harry though is he._" Dougie quoted.

"Now you're my Dougie too." Harry smiled.

"You wanted me to read the letter." Dougie stated.

"No, I didn't." Harry laughed nervously.

"Yes you did, otherwise you wouldn't have purposefully picked out that hoodie before I left, you would've given me like a top or something." Dougie admitted.

"Well, it was just-" Harry stuttered, being caught out.

"Just all the things you could never say?" Dougie helped.

"Something liked that." Harry muttered.

"It's fine, makes it sweeter." Dougie smiled. Dougie then nudged himself out of the hug, face to face with Harry, just studying his face, as they smiled and giggled at each other. It was like being in love for the first time it felt, different from all the others different than just stupid teenager lust. Harry's eyes sparkled blue, so happy to be back in each others company. Harry's hand going round the back of Dougie's head, slowly ruffling his hair before dropping the hand to the back of Dougie's neck, wanting so badly to kiss him but not knowing if he wanted to be kissed by him yet. Slowly massaging his neck, just waiting for Dougie to give him the sign.

"Kiss me." Was all Dougie said before Harry did, moving forward, closing the distance, Dougie's lips were oh so soft and so innocent, like he was kissing for the first time. Slow and sensitive and over too quickly, Dougie closed the gap again, this time quicker and hotter, like he needed to reassure himself this was happening. Dougie on top of him kissing Harry like his life depended on it. Deepening the kiss, heated and quick. Only breaking for breath, Dougie's hands caught in Harry's hair.

"Mhh, Dougie." Harry moaned, removing one hand from Dougie's arse to wipe his fringe from his face.

"You're a great kisser." Dougie chuckled laying his head on Harry's chest.

"Mmmh, thanks." Harry replied. "Not bad yourself."

"Finally!" Danny yelled from outside.

"Fuck off, Dan." Dougie shouted back, snuggling back into Harry.

"Now we can double date and stuff." Tom burst in the room. "Oh, I heard the news."

"Really Dan? One night. Just one night of peace." Dougie complained, rolling off Harry and laying next to him. Harry's hand still on the small of his back.

"Naww, though." Tom smiled and started taking pictures.

"Mhh, make the go away." Dougie mumbled, pushing his head into Harry's side.

"Guys, quieten down, Dowgie ty ty." Harry teased tickling him.

"Fine fine, what do you guys want." Dougie sat up, glaring at the other two.

"Just to say congratulations." Danny chimed.

"And..." Dougie raised his eyebrows, everyone knew he was after something.

"And... We were wondering, if.." Tom started.

"Spit it out." Dougie was bored of listening to them.

"If you'd do a painting, black and white of me and Tom?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, when you want it done by?" Dougie relented, least they'd leave after this.

"Don't mind whenever you've got free time." Tom informed.

"Okay, size particular?" Dougie questioned, they just looked blankly at each other completely confused.

"I, we don't understand." Danny offered a reason for their silence.

"We'll sort it out tomorrow." Dougie led back down, Harry hugging him close.

"Right, we'll stay here tonight." Danny smiled, grabbing the blanket from the sofa and laying on the floor with Tom, covering themselves with the blanket.

"I'm going to hit one of them." Dougie whispered annoyed to Harry.

"Just stay calm, they'll get bored and leave soon." Harry soothed.

An hour later and Danny and Tom were still on the floor giggling, and Dougie was getting more and more annoyed, he just wanted to talk to Harry. Just hug Harry, lay there with him without feeling two pairs of eyes on them.

"Let's go to my room, it's still ready for me to sleep in, lets go there tonight." Harry offered.

"Yeah, before I kill one of these two." Dougie moaned, Harry pulling him out of bed. Creeping to the door trying not to make a noise, not wanting the couple to follow them.

"Where are you going? Why are you leaving us?" Tom asked.

"For fuck sakes." Dougie groaned.

"Sit back down." Danny patted the bed.

"No. We're going to Harry's room." Dougie complained, just managing to keep his temper.

"Why don't you love us." They whined simultaneously.

"Because... Because you're annoying." Harry replied.

"I'm so close to hitting you right now." Dougie warned.

"What's stopping you." Tom's face turned serious.

"I honestly don't know." Dougie stated.

"Okay, carry on." Tom told Danny.

"Yeah, come on Dougie sit down, enjoy, we could have a slumber party." Danny laughed. "I'll go get popcorn."

"Come on Dougie." Harry tried to pull him out the room.

"No, stay. It'll be fun." Tom pulled him back on to the floor, pulling the duvet off the bed.

"I will hit you." Dougie warned trying to get up.

"No you won't." Tom informed. As Danny came back in with the popcorn.

"I know, but I really want to." Dougie yelled, Harry's hand rubbing circles on his back keeping him calm.

"Why won't you hit me Dougie?" Tom asked.

"Because," Dougie told Tom, and stopped himself, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Why?" Tom pushed.

"Because, I don't want to fucking lose my temper in front of Harry but you fucked that up didn't you." Dougie got up and slammed the door, going to Harry's room and locking the door.

"Dougie." Tom said tentatively from the other side of the door.

"What?" Dougie yelled, calming himself down.

"I'm sorry." Tom tried.

"Yeah, well that's fucked that up." Dougie dropped to the floor, he tried so hard not to lose his temper, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to be fucking alone with Harry, for just their first night, but he lost his temper and fucked it up.

"I was trying to prove that you wouldn't hurt anyone, because of Harry, making your relationship stronger." Tom admitted.

"This was meant to be a new start, and I can't even keep my cool. I'm just fucking everything up." Dougie complained.

"No that was my fault, I annoyed you purposefully. But you didn't hurt anyone, you never laid a hand on everything." Tom announced. That was true, even when he was angry he never toughed anyone, before he'd of lashed out, hit something, someone. But he'd lost his temper.

"Tom." Dougie heard Harry say. There was some muffling and Tom left.

"Dougie." Harry started.

"I understand." Dougie whispered his head hit the door with a thump.

"Understand what?" Harry asked confused.

"I understand, it's fine. You don't need to tell me." Dougie reiterated.

"Everything I said in that letter still stands." Harry informed.

"Why? Why would you want to be with someone who can't even deal with a little annoyance?" Dougie asked completely confused, he'd ruined everything, Harry would hate him.

"Because, you're still Dougie, you're still yourself, just because you may not be able to stay calm doesn't mean I don't still love you." Harry told him, whispering to him through the door.

"You, you love me?" Dougie stuttered.

"Yes, more than you know. More than you'll ever think. Come on, open the door please." Harry tried.

"I'm sorry, for everything." Dougie unlocked the door, allowing Harry in, who quickly enveloped him in a hug.

"Silly boy, I'll always love you." Harry let Dougie go. "Dougie, the first day you met me you shouted at me, a couple days later, you hit me in the face, very fucking hard if I say so myself-"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to." Dougie cut in.

"But, I still love you, I love you a lot. And the sooner you realise that the better." Harry comforted.

"Harry stop, because-" Dougie started.

"No, I do love you, I really do. I don't care what you think because I do, and I know you love me too. You may not say it but you show it, we will last, I know we will, and I promise, no matter how bad or how many arguments we may have, we will never ever end up like your parents because I know that's what you're scared of, but we won't let it, I know we won't" Harry told Dougie calmly, playing with the hair at the back of his neck, knowing it calmed him down.

"You promise?" Dougie asked, his weakened side coming out, he was by no means weak, but underneath he was broken from years of seeing his Mum and Dad fight, he was broken from having to grow up too quickly, Tears starting to fall.

"I promise." Harry kissed him again, relaxed yet again, his lips tasting of nicotine and salt from the tears, soft and gentle, reassuring. "I think it's time for bed."

"Mhh, we sleeping here or back to my room?" Dougie asked.

"Your room, I like it there, this seems too boxed in." Harry led him back to his room, Tom and Danny had left and placed the duvet and blanket back. Harry flopped down in the bed, pulling the duvet up to his neck.

"Need to brush me teeth, get a drink then I'll be back." Dougie kissed him before leaving. Dougie did brush his teeth and got a drink for him and one for Harry before stumbling up the stairs in a tired daze. Putting a drink down on Harry's bedside table before walking round to his side and laying down. Rolling over wrapping his arms around Harry's torso, nuzzling into his neck. Murmuring something about Tom being stupid. Harry just tightened his grip, for his first day back a lot of drama had happened. Maybe they weren't all accustomed to living with each other, but they'd figure it out.

"You tired?" Harry asked, Dougie's head led on his chest as he smoothed his hair down, it felt so good to say Dougie was finally his.

"Mhh, yeah. Tickly neck thingy." Dougie whined sleepily, bringing his arms from Harry's waist and used them as a cushion even on top of Harry's chest. Harry started playing with his hair as Dougie's eyes drooping falling slowly.

"Good teddy." Dougie joked.

"Love you." Dougie murmured and kissed him sleepily and sloppily.

"Love you too, night Butty." Harry hugged him loosely until he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Don't own. _

Harry in the morning woke up with a weird tickling sensation on his back.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked sleepily.

"painting." Dougie simply stated.

"On my back?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, don't move. Nearly finished." Dougie carried on.

"Right." Harry resumed sleeping for a while until he felt something wet and warm on his back. "Dougie what are you doing?"

"Edible paint." Dougie explained before resuming licking Harry's back, in long stripes, licking the paint off. Harry rolled over, dirty the bed sheets with paint. "Harry, I was getting the paint off, now we have to wash the sheets." Dougie whined.

"We could dirty the bedsheets another way." Harry suggested, leaning up to kiss Dougie.

"Mhh, that's a great idea." Dougie straddled Harry, kissing him passionately. Harry's hands on Dougie's waist slowly creeping upwards, underneath his top, lifting it over his head. Harry flipped them over, Dougie pinned underneath him, grinding down on Dougie, eliciting a gasp from Dougie, which quickly turned into a moan.

"Fuck, Harry." Dougie grunted, bucking up trying to get more friction.

"Dougie!" Danny chimed from the other side of the door. Boner kill.

"What?" Dougie yelled, Harry falling on top of him.

"I want to talk to you." Danny called.

"Really? Now. Can't it wait, I'm kinda busy." Dougie spoke through gritted teeth.

"No come on." Danny burst through the door, shocking both Dougie and Harry, jumping apart from each other, lead side by side now.

"For fuck sake." Dougie groaned, getting off the bed grabbing a jumper and pulling it on.

"Can't you make that go away." Danny nodded to Dougie's crotch.

"Keep talking, it'll go." Dougie complained.

"Come on." Danny grabbed him by the hand.

"No touching." Dougie mouth to Harry, being pulled out of the room. Down and outside to the bench by Danny.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but I, I thought, well you never had '_the chat' _ So I, I thought I'd do it." Danny stuttered.

"Right, and that couldn't wait till after this morning?" Dougie asked incredulously.

"No, by then it'd be to late." Danny cringed at the thought. "No matter how much you might want to deny it, you're still like a little brother to me. And I still care."

"The only reason In deny it is because you completely forgot about me. You abandoned me for Tom, and yes I'm extremely happy for you but do you realise what it's like to feel your best friend completely leave you. Going from spending every night around the old Oak just us two, to you never being around because you're with Tom." Dougie ranted. "So I'm sorry if I don't want _the chat _with you."

"Listen, I never forgot you, and I just want to make sure that you're ready. I know I left you, but that's one of the main reason you're with Harry. I still know what you're like I still under-" Danny tried to comfort.

"No! No you don't. There was a day when you knew everything about me, but not anymore. That day has been and gone, yes you leaving me is one of the main reason I'm with Harry but that doesn't even justify my best friend of four years just forgetting about me." Dougie ranted.

Danny sat there for about five minutes, Dougie waiting for a response. "You're right, I should go. I was just trying to help." Was all Danny responded, getting up, putting his shoes on.

"Danny, that's not what I meant." Dougie tried, sure he wanted Danny to see how much he hurt him, but he didn't want them to stop talking.

"I think you made perfectly clear what you meant." Danny whispered.

"Where are you going?" Dougie pushed, standing in front of Danny, just to be pushed out the way as Danny stormed down the path. How did that manage to get that fucked up, so quickly.

Weeks passed and Dougie and Danny's situation didn't get any better, still not speaking to each other. Tom had tried and Harry had tried, but to no avail. One night, Harry locked them both out side, no escape, Dougie and Danny stuck in the garden. Danny sat on the bench, Dougie in the tree house, looking different ways not speaking to each other. It was passed midnight and Dougie had an exhibition tomorrow, laying down on the front of the tree house, Dougie laid there shivering, he had no blanket and it was almost winter. Dougie had done a few exhibitions before, not selling anything, but that was to be expected of a new artist. He was cold, very cold, he'd probably die before morning but he refused to speak to Danny first. Closing his eyes and exhaling loudly, half asleep. Suddenly two arms wrapped around him.

"Danny?" Dougie tested the water, he'd been the dick, he was the reason they were the reason they were in this position. But he had to say it, it had been killing him for months the fact Danny just left him.

"I don't care how much we argue, I'm not letting you freeze." Danny continued to pull his hoodie around Dougie.

"Thanks." Dougie responded, he didn't really know what to say.

"How are you and Harry?" Danny asked.

"Great, perfect in fact." Dougie smiled, things with him and Harry were just getting better.

"Have you, like, done stuff, like. Well you know." Danny asked stuttering.

"No, you made me think, and we said after my first sale as an artist. It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do, just wanting to-" Dougie complained about the pact him and Harry had made, the first night Dougie made a sale, would be the first night they'd have sex, and it was hard on both parts.

"That's a good idea, I know I came across a bit abrupt but I just don't want you getting hurt." Danny admitted.

"I know, and i had no right to say the things I did." Dougie whispered.

"You did, you needed to get them off your chest and I completely understand." Danny soothed.

"I'm scared." Was all Dougie said before Danny was sat up, next to him.

"What about?" Danny asked, pulling him in for a hug, he didn't like the thought of Dougie being scared, or worried and not talking to him about it.

"I just heard, does it hurt? Like I'm ready, I really am, I'm just worried." Dougie rambled, embarrassed to be having this conversation.

"Yes, it will hurt, but it will be fine after a while, then it feels great." Danny joked, trying to cheer Dougie up. "Are you sure you want to with Harry?" Danny asked, hating to be asking the question but he had to.

"Yes, that's one thing I am sure about." Dougie reassured.

"Then everything will be fine." Danny smiled.

The night went fast and the exhibition came quick, Dougie, Danny, Tom and Harry, all entered the exhibition, Dougie socializing, finding it so very hard, he was still nervous in social situations. Hanging around his art hoping someone would like it,and buy some, he always got nervous when people started asking about his work, what was he meant to say, it was all based around how he felt how could he explain that to someone.

"Ahh, this one." Snapped Dougie out of his revery, a middle class man, with brunette hair, and horrible fashion sense, showed his presumably his wife. "I want this one." He pointed at Dougie's painting. Dougie smiled to himself.

"Is this yours?" He asked.

"Yes, you like?" Dougie smiled.

"Yes, very much so, how much do you want for the painting?" He asked, Dougie froze, he never thought of that.

"How ever much you'd be willing to pay." Dougie offered, panicking inwardly.

"How about, well, um." The man stuttered.

"I'll pay ten thousand." Another woman, stated.

"Fifteen thousand." He tried.

"Twenty." She offered. Harry appeared behind Dougie, seeing he was freaking out a little over the two people arguing over his work, putting his hand on his back, seemed to snap Dougie back into the room.

"Fifty." She highered again.

"Sixty." He announced.

"One hundred." Dougie's eyes went wide at this, who would pay that much for something he'd drawn. The man lamented at this and sulked off. "I believe we have a deal, the beautiful painting for one hundred thousand pound." Dougie just nodded completely dumb-founded.

"Yes, we do." Harry helped out.

"Um, yes, sorry, I just." Dougie tried to recover.

"First painting." She offered.

"Yeah, sorta." He calmed down.

"You'll sell plenty more, you're amazing." She complemented, before walking off.

"I did it!" Dougie cheered as Harry hugged him.

"You did pugsley." Harry smiled.

The rest of the night went pretty quick, in the car, Harry and Dougie having their own conversation, Dougie sometimes giggling, other times they'd start kissing heavily.

"Guys, we're going out." Danny winked at Dougie who rolled his eyes, then subtly thanked him, the last thing he wanted was to be interrupted with them two tonight. Ever since he sold the painting he'd purely been thinking of sex.

"Are you sure, I don't want to rush you?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, I'm sure."


End file.
